The Master Problem
by Abomination2
Summary: Modern and Non-modern AU and randomness splattered throughout ;). Link puts the master sword in A duplicate temple of time! His mind is switched with a future copy of himself! Both Link's will surely have crazy adventures of the INSANE kind. Shounen-ai within.
1. The Master Failure

I was at school when I randomly had an idea for this. Anyways enjoy my short spasms of brain power!

Warning: Yeah, swearing blah blah and some shounen-ai and such coming later with no further warnings blah blah

**I do NOT own Legend of Zelda Characters. Any OC's are just ideas I could careless about anyone touching them. ENJOY :D**-b

* * *

Link has just saved Hyrule and finished his quest. He is walking ever so slowly to the temple of time he feels dizzy and drowsy from his mission he can barely think properly. But, at all costs he must remember something. Something Sheik err no Zelda said whatever. For the life of him he can't remember he plays Zelda's lullaby and the doors to the temple of time open in the wrong direction. Link is too tired to realize. Zelda is trying to catch up with him running as fast as she can in a dress and high-heeled pumps. Link continues inward and trips. He flips the sword into the air and magically it lands in the center piece. A low rumbling is heard from miles away. Zelda throws off her shoes and runs faster than that of a horse.

"Link!" Zelda shrieks on the top of her lungs as she busts through the door to the Temple of Time.

"Zelda? What is it?" Link asks woozily.

"You idiot! This is the duplicate Temple of Time! You must yank that sword out now or you will be switched with a future copy of yourself!" She yells.

"What?! Why wasn't I told?!" He runs up to the pedestal and yanks. No dice.

"You are so screwed Link." Zelda says.

"I was screwed when I found out that you were Sheik and that he was a girl." Link says.

"What?! You didn't WANT ME?! YOU WANTED SOME MAN?! I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW!" Zelda yells.

And before she could finish Link was swirling through time and space and hits the ground with a thump.

"Link?! Are you okay?!" Some random kid in blue says.

"What? Who are you?" Link asks.

"You can't get amnesia from just a slight tip over onto your side dumb ass." The kid in blue laughs.

"Umm, seriously. I had just placed the master sword in the wrong stone and uh now I am here." Link says blatantly honest.

The boy in blue looks at him with his red eyes a lot like that of someone he remembered.

"Sheik?" Link asks.

"Yeah? Dude you are starting to scare me." Sheik says with a frown.

"Are you a guy?" Link asks.

"What is this 20 questions? I mean seriously do I look like a chick? You can't seriously have brain problems unless you need me to take you to the hospital?" Sheik asks.

"I was just making sure. In my time this woman named Princess Zelda disguised herself as a guy. I fell in love and yeah. Why am I telling you this?" Link asks yet again.

"Well for one we are dating? And two I think you aren't lying for some reason... I can't put my tongue on it.." Sheik says.

"I am not lying does that mean.. Oh no. The other Link is stuck with Zelda! This is terrible! He will be forced to marry her!" Link shouts.

"Is she rich?" Sheik asks.

"She is the princess of Hyrule. So yeah pretty filthy stinking rich." Link says with a chuckle.

"Then he will be fine. He always wanted that anyways." Sheik says with a smile that makes Link melt he missed that smile.

"You sure? I don't want to leave him in a time he has no idea about." Link says.

"Yeah, he was beginning to get REALLY moody you would have no idea." Sheik laughs.

I look at Sheik and for a moment I really wonder if this is what's for the best. "Alright then! Boyfriend, lead the way. I need to learn stuff around here if I expect to continue living here." Link smiles.

"Great! I can't wait! I never was able to be the street smart one and you look just the same!" Sheik smiles and puts his hands in Link's and drags him off. Link feels his grin growing wider

ON THE FLIP SIDE!

"Shit... I feel as if I just broke my head." Alt. Link says.

"Link? Are you Link?" Zelda asks the Alt. Link.

"No shit Sherlock of course I am Link." Alt. Link blinks and then notices it was no one he knew talking to him.

"What is that supposed to mean? You aren't the Link of this time period are you?" Zelda asks.

Alt. Link blinks. "What year is it?" He asks.

Zelda cocks her head. "1501. Why do you ask?" She stares at him with a blank expression.

"Uh, Wow I can't believe I went back 513 years, How did this happen?" Alt. Link asks.

"Well, the retarded Link of this time put the Master Sword in the wrong Temple of Time. I warned him like what 15 times." Zelda retorts.

"Really? Goddesses he must have been almost as retarded as my friend back in my time." Alt. Link stares back at her.

"Anyways, I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule." Zelda curtsied and Alt. Link has a confused look on his face.

"I am Link. I guess from the future. Are you by any chance rich? I know it is a silly question but, I would just like to know." Alt. Link smiles.

"Of course I am rich. I am the Princess." Zelda smiles.

"Ah, would you like to know about the future? And, about what my life was like then?" Alt. Link asks.

"Yes! I would love to know everything of the future!" Zelda grabs Alt. Link's hand and runs off bringing him to the castle.

"That is the single biggest building I have ever scene." Alt. Link stares at Zelda.

"Are there any Kings or Queens in your time period?" Zelda asks.

"No, but I do know of a Zelda in the future. I was friends with her for a time until her father became the president." Alt. Link says.

Zelda cocks her head and smiles. "What is a president?" She asks the other Link.

"A president is the equivalent to a King with less authority over the nation and has 2 other government branches that have equal power to the president." Alt. Link says.

"So, umm I heard of something like that. Is it a democracy? The Goron's have something along the lines of that." Zelda asks him.

"It is a democracy." Alt. Link smiles.

"I can't wait to learn more come on! I will take you in the castle!" She grabs his hand again and all he can do is smile.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed hehe. Going to try to update this often along with my other story I have no real plans for anyways! Reviews comments ideas anything is welcome ;P Thanks! :D


	2. Culture Shock

I enjoy writing this story. It keeps me motivated. :D! Anyways, enjoy! Link from the past in the future this chapter and alternating between them every chapter.

**I do NOT own Legend of Zelda characters. All Oc's and ideas are mine.**

Warnings: Excessive teenage angst language. :O

* * *

Sheik feeling proud to be the "street smart youngster" he is takes his now "Boyfriend" Link along with him to teach him all about the new era!

"Hey Link, can I be like totally honest with you?" Sheik asks.

Link turns his head. "Yeah sure." He says.

"You wanna know how I actually knew you weren't the dumb ass Link I know?" Sheik asks again.

"Don't know. How?" Link asks.

"Well, if I would have said me and other Link were dating he would have flipped the fuck out and beat the shit out of me." Sheik laughs.

Link stops and stares at the boy with red eyes. "Oh? Had no idea. Is something wrong with this?" Link asks.

"Nah." Sheik says.

Link looks at him and smiles. "Then it is alright? I don't want to leave this time period now." Link laughs.

"I don't want you to either. But, anyways lez bounce I have a shit ton to teach you!" Sheik pulls his hand along.

They make their way to the center of the city. It has the same layout as castle town but, odd buildings with invisible shields on them. And, also some sort of weird device that apparently you press to get peoples attention Link thought.

"Sheik. What are those?" Link pointed at the windows.

"You seriously don't know what a window is?" He sighs. "A window is a piece of glass that is placed over a hole in the wall to have a view of the outside." He finishes.

"Really? That is cool! I wish the castle had some of those!" Link shouts.

Sheik chuckles to himself. This Link gets excited about the littlest of things.

"Hey Sheik, what is that?" Link said while pointing a finger at a helicopter.

"That is a helicopter it is a vehicle that can fly using two spinning blades." Sheik says.

"Really? Interesting never thought flight would be possible without boots!" Link laughed to himself remembering those same boots.

"Uh, whatever. Anymore questions before we go to eat?" Sheik asks.

"What is that?!" Link pointed at a car driving towards them.

"Get out of the street!" Sheik grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the way of the car.

"That is a car. People drive them much like what horses did back in your time except these don't need horses. And, they can kill you and turn you into a green ass pancake." Sheik says.

"Ah, I am hungry." Link states.

Sheik shakes his head. What has he got himself into. "Alright, lets go get some food." They walk to a local restaurant Telma's a nice bar/grill.

"Telma's... Where have I heard that before?" Link asked himself. "Oh! I know. There was a restaurant named Telma's in Castle Town! I was a wolf in here once but, got kicked out." Link said.

"You were a wolf? Oh fuck it never mind just pick something you would like to eat." Sheik sighed.

"What is a hamburger?" Link asked Sheik who is slightly annoyed.

"A hamburger is a Sandwich type food with a piece of beef in the middle Telma's are pretty good." Sheik says.

"Okay, I will have that then." Link nods.

A waiter walks up to our table. "What can I get you two love birds today?" She asks in a snobby type of valley girl voice.

"We would both like one of Telma's famous burgers." Sheik replies to the snob.

"Alright. Anything to drink?" She asks.

"Water." Link said.

"Hyrulian Mist." Sheik says.

"Alright, will be right out." She puts a piece of gum in her mouth and starts chewing on it like cud from a cow.

"What is Hyrulian Mist? Sounds like alcohol." Link asks.

"It is a soda, or a carbonated beverage? It is like champagne without alcohol and different flavors in it." Sheik tries explaining.

"So, like bubbly?" Link asks.

"Uh yeah sure... like that." Sheik says.

The cud chewing waitress comes back with two drinks. "Here you" (CHEW) "Are boys." She hands us both the drinks and continues on with another piece of delicious cud.

"Why does she look like a cow eating grass?" Link asks.

"Because she is. I think she is actually eating the cud though." Sheik says.

"What?!" Link asks.

"I am joking she is chewing gum, it is a rubber like food that you don't swallow and it makes your breath smell better." Sheik says.

"So, she is not chewing on grass or eating cud?" Link asks.

"No. No she is not." Sheik says.

"Huh, I could have sworn... she was it was green and it would have made all the sense in the world." Link says.

Sheik shakes his head laughing. "You sir... have a lot to learn." Sheik continues laughing.

Sheik begins staring at the boy in green he knows very well, but knows it is not. It is a weird sensation but, he knows he likes this Link more. If that makes any sense whatsoever. Link notices he is staring and smiles.

"Sheik, I know what staring is. You can't fool me with that one." Link laughs.

"I can't help it. It is so different but, you look the same." Sheik says.

"I know I must be good-looking then right? Or is there any way I can see myself like a lake or something?" Link asks.

"A lake? Really... Really?! Just go into the bathroom go to the sinks or wash basins whatever you fuckin' call 'em and stand right in front of them and look up." Sheik says.

"What type of cryptic message is that?!" Link asks.

"Just go to the friggin' bathroom and do what I said." Sheik persists.

"Fine... But, I am not going to like it." Link stands up and walks to the door labeling men. He opens it and walks to the sinks.

He looks up and sees himself? Or some fake image? Or what?! He starts moving his mouth and it follows. Is this my reflection? He asks himself. I look like myself exactly from before. He thought.

He walks out and back to Sheik and sits down.

"How was the experience?" Sheik laughs.

"I look exactly the same as before." Link says.

"Really? You are hot in two different era's? Lucky." Sheik chuckles.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Link asks.

"Being hot means that you look good. Or are very handsome in your case." Sheik sighs and tries to hide the red on his face.

"You don't need to blush about that. I think you are hot to." Link smiles at Sheik.

"Damn.. You don't hold anything back do you?" Sheik asks.

"Not really, no." Link smiles. "To be honest you look exactly like the Sheik I fell in love with except that Sheik always kept his face covered and tried to be like a statue with no emotions and didn't realize he was a she and had tits. So, not like it bothers me." Link says.

Sheik stares at the ceiling trying to contain his blush. He is biting his tongue and everything. The waitress comes back with the two burgers and some fries on the side.

"Enjoy boys." She walks off chewing her cud nonchalantly.

Sheik looks back down and his blush hadn't gone away but, instead went to a brighter red and he could feel the heat on his cheeks.

"Sheik, what did I just say about that? Just tell me what you are thinking, not like I can judge you or anything I probably had the same thoughts about you before in my time." Link smiles with a handsome smile that makes Sheik look back at the ceiling.

"Link, I-I-I love you." Sheik says pushing his head back down to face Link's.

Link smiles and says "I love you too Sheik."

"Was it really that fucking easy? For fuck's sakes..." Sheik thinks to himself.

Link takes a few bites, then a few more. He starts to smile.

"This is really good. It tastes sort of like a steak on the bread that was always served on the side." Link says.

"Good. You may not like some of the stuff though now that I think about it cuz' taste changes over lifetimes." Sheik says.

"What do you think I won't like?" Link asks.

"Not sure. You haven't tried everything that is popular." Sheik smiles at him he found a new confidence in himself.

They finish eating it is almost dark outside the sun is setting.

"Do you want to stay with me?" Sheik asks Link.

"Where else would I go?" Link asks.

"That's what I was hoping you would say." Sheik smiled.

Sheik then grabbed his hand and pulled him along down the main street and down a few more streets until a large-ish neighborhood was right in front of them. Sheik brought Link to the first street on the block and it was a two story house that was rather nice better than Link's home in the Forest.

Sheik walks in and pulls Link inside shutting the door behind him.

"What is that?" Link asks pointing at a TV.

"That is a TV it has many channels that showcase actors and such preforming in plays except in this case the plays are called TV Shows." Sheik explains.

"That was actually a good explanation." Link stares at it. "I understand that somewhat still need to learn more about helicopters.." Link sighs.

"You think you would like flying?" Sheik asks.

"I have kind of flown before and it is invigorating! I love the feeling." Link admits.

"That's good to know. I will be right back watch the TV." Sheik says and with that he walks into his kitchen a large kitchen with an island in the center his Aunt was standing there talking on the phone. She hangs it up.

"Hey, Sheik how was your day?" She asks him.

"Good, Aunt Impa." Sheik says.

"That is good." She says.

"You don't know Link do you?" Sheik asks her.

"I don't think I have met him." She says.

"Well, his parents recently passed away in a car accident. He has no place to stay and is from a English speaking country that is far less technologically advanced or Amish I have no idea." Sheik says.

"I have heard you talk about a Link before but, is there something to this story you are not telling me? Sheik?" She asks him.

"No, there are two Link's at my High School I used to get them confused and it was a pain in the ass." Sheik thinks up quickly.

"Oh, I guess that is possible. He can stay here as long as he likes." She says.

"Thanks Aunt Impa!" Sheik runs to go grab Link's arm and pull him in to talk to his Aunt.

* * *

Each chapter flips sides between the 2 Link's. Just so it is clear. Hope you all enjoyed, and if you like please leave a review or pm me or anything! :D Next one should be posted in a few days.


	3. Alt Denial

Ah, another chapter of a laid back storyline. Not really. xD anyways love you all. This story is uber fun to write and all the flusteredness later to come is just so funny. xD

and Zelda this chapter and so on you understand right? :D

**I do NOT own Legend of Zelda characters or anything Nintendo related. All Oc's and ideas are currently mine. :D so yeahhhh ENJOY! xD!**

* * *

Zelda and Alt. Link were in Hyrule Castle. Zelda had just shown him the vaults with tons of rupees enough to swim in and still have enough to build a house with just the stones themselves. He was drooling thinking about all that money.

Zelda had just pulled him into their bedroom. She already wants to sleep with me? Alt. Link asks himself. She showed him around and showed him some prince like clothing. They then ran to the grass area in the middle of the castle. And they lay there under the tree that was standing still.

"So, Link tell me more about the Zelda in my time." She orders him.

"I thought I was in love with her. She told me she was in love with me. I could have ran off with her. I declined though. I was thinking too much on my education." He sighs.

"She looked exactly like you. Except she did not like dresses." He says.

"Really? I don't like dresses much either but, it is what I am forced to wear." She says.

"Really? That's very interesting." He says.

"Link, what happened after she left you?" She asks.

"I kept going to school. I met a new friend his name was Sheik he had red eyes and always wore Dark blue." Link says.

Zelda stares at him blankly and then tilts her head. "Sheik? My alternate name is Sheik. When I hide myself with magic. Are you sure that wasn't Zelda did he have uh breasts?" She asks.

"Yeah I am positive he was a guy. He did not have a breast. And, Zelda had been on the news multiple times when he was standing right next to me." Link says.

"What is the news?" She asks.

"It's hard to explain. But, you can see people do things exactly when they do them no matter how far away you are." He tries.

"Really? I did not know there was a real Sheik. I always thought I was the only one." She says.

He frowns slightly. She notices.

"Something wrong Link?" She asks.

"Would you hate me if I told something to you?" He asks.

"Probably not. I can't just throw you out now that we are living together." She admits.

Alt. Link sighs. "Okay, well I was in love with Sheik the guy Sheik for a while. But, I knew I didn't like guys. But, how did I feel that way if I didn't like guys. I kept trying to deny my thoughts but, I loved him but, every moment I spend with you I forget him more and more." He says.

"Hmm, there is nothing wrong with admiring a person as long as you don't act on it." She smiles at him with a gorgeous smile.

"Zelda, I love you." He says with a smile.

Zelda giggles. "I love you to Link." She leans in and kisses him on the lips. She was a great kisser. He almost totally forgot about.. Who? He doesn't remember anymore. That was fast. But, he could definitely remember all that money. Maybe I am in love with the money he thought to himself. Nah. That would be impossible! He thought.

They continued laying there talking back and forth discussing past lives and things of that past.

"I almost forgot to introduce you to my father!" She yells. "Come with me." She says.

Link's hand gets taken by Zelda's and she runs him all the way to the back of the castle and up some stairs and then lay a giant room.

"Dad! I need to talk to you!" Zelda yells.

"Come in Zelda." A loud boomy voice says.

She pulls Link inside and there sat the King of Hyrule. Wow. Link thought to himself.

"Ah, Hero. I suspect your mission was a success." He says.

"Uh, Dad this isn't the Link from our time. This one is more courageous and more courteous. He had been switched with the real Link. Who is now in a future we know little to nothing about except for by this Link here." She says.

"Is that so? How did this happen Zelda?" He asks.

"The real Link put the Master Sword in the wrong Temple." She says.

"Yeah, that would do it." He chuckles.

"I just wanted you to know that he will be staying here with me at the castle." She says.

"If he is as courageous as you say then why not. Keep him with you at all times and teach him of things of this era." He nods.

"Yes father." Zelda grabs my hand and pulls me out of the throne room.

"Thanks for doing that for me. This will be a lot easier now." Zelda kisses Link multiple times.

"Wow, Zelda. I can't explain how happy you make me." With that Link smiled and noticed torches being lit.

"It's about time for bed Link. We must make accommodations for you in my room." She says. "Or you know you could sleep on my bed with me." She smiles mischievously. She takes him to her room.

It is a room made of marble floors and high ceilings a few lantern like things around lighting up the room. There is a huge bed big enough for 20. Link can't help but, drop his jaw down to the floor. Zelda giggles.

"You must have not seen anything this big?" She asks.

"I did not expect to see a bed big enough for how many? Like 20." Link laughs.

"I assume where you come from a castle is extremely large." She states.

"Yeah, most houses are the size of the ones down the street from the castle." He says.

"You live in one about that size? Or used to I mean." She asks.

"Yes, I lived in a one story that was about the size of the bathroom." He points to a massive bathroom that is as big as a house, as he put it.

Zelda giggles more. "Well, now you live in something bigger what are your thoughts on it?" She asks.

Link smiles. "I love it. I cannot wait to see more of this time period!" He shouts.

A guard peeks his head into the door way to check if the shouting was that of a troubled shout.

"Guess we can not shout. Or we will be caught." Zelda frowns.

"Why would we really want to shout?" I ask.

"Oh, no reason. I think we should get some rest I want to take you to the Lake." She smiles.

"I would like that." Link smiles.

"Goodnight Prince Link." She says.

"Goodnight Princess Zelda." He says. She lays over him to kiss him then she holds out the palm of her hand and extinguishes the flames in the lanterns.

"You have got to teach me how to do that." Link says in the dark.

"All in due time Linky." She giggles.

He rolls a bit closer to her and grabs her side and falls fast asleep.

He did not dream that night. The light started to filter in from the curtains covering the large holes in the walls. He could feel himself waking up. Zelda was already up and ready for the day as he felt for a warm body laying next to him. There was none so he woke up instantly. Looked around and noticed her in more suitable clothing for his liking. She was wearing riders equipment like she was going to ride a horse.

She hands Link an outfit for the day. It is similar to hers but, more masculine he assumes.

"We will ride our horses to Lake Hylia." She says.

"Horses? Oh wow, sorry totally forgot what time period I was in." He admits.

"No problem. How would you normally get around?" She asks.

"Hard to explain a big metal carriage type thing with rubber wheels and no horses carrying it." He says.

"That makes no sense you are right." She laughs.

"You know. I actually sort of want to know what the other Link is up to. He should still have a way to communicate or see things through his eyes only if he allows it though. Which according to our fight I doubt that." Zelda says.

"Try it!" Link says. Zelda begins to concentrate hard.

"No use. He must be asleep because I didn't even get a response." She says.

"Oh, would make sense. Sheik probably took him home with him." Link says.

They get on a horse that seems to instantly like Link.

"Ah, so Epona does remember you." Zelda smiles.

"I am guessing you mean other Link." He says.

"Oh sorry. Yes." She says.

They ride all the way down to lake Hylia without any troubles just chatting the day away. They hear weird sounds coming from the water. Tektites. How lovely.

"Why can't I just get a lovely day?!" Zelda shouts. Zelda then becomes enveloped in magic dust of some kind. And is instantaneously transformed into Sheik.

Link blinks and rubs his eyes. His mind started racing he was beginning to fully remember his love. He tried to hide it. But, he just watched as Sheik or Zelda or whoever was killing off the bug like creatures.

After about 15 minutes Sheik walks back over to Link.

Link jumps up to greet him/her whatever. He pulls down the cowl and kisses Zelda/Sheik or it. Not sure but, to him it felt like a man but, this version of Sheik did have breasts he soon realized. He sort of frowned but, Zelda was enjoying it too much to notice.

* * *

Oh goddesses Alt. Link you are too much in denial. xD! Anyways Faves/Likes/Reviews are all extremely appreciated and they create shorter post times. :D

I am so excited about writing this story and more interesting shit to come! xD! Thanks again my lovely readers xD!


	4. SWAGG3R

Original Link and Sheik. Just clarifying.

Warnings: In all of the modern day Link and Sheik ones there will be a ton of language 'cuz you know all the kids be up in dat swagger game 'ight?

**I do NOT own Legend of Zelda characters or anything related to Nintendo. All OC's and ideas are currently mine. xD!**

* * *

Chapter 4 (They will be where they left off or at a time the flipside specifies not really going to be perfect.)

Sheik woke up realizing he had his arms wrapped around Link. Link had a smile on his face was that possible while sleeping? Sheik thought to himself.

"Morning Sheik." Link said as he slowly opened his eyes. Shit that's cleared that up quickly enough though.

"Morning Link." Sheik said as he pulled his arms back from around Link. Sheik's face was starting to turn red again.

Link sighed looking at Sheik. "I want you to feel comfortable around me. Do what you think feels right. I won't stop you I can guarantee that." Link smiled pushing back some of Sheik's blonde hair.

"Ugh, fine." Sheik said. He took a deep breathe and placed his lips on Link's. Link had been expecting that of course. Or would have done it himself.

"You are a better kisser than I would have imagined." Link smiled.

Sheik shook his head and sat up. Link sat up as well. It was Sunday they were going to have to go to school on Monday and Sheik needed love advice. xD!

"Link stay here for a second, I have to ask my Aunt something." Sheik says.

"Alright but, when you come back I expect another kiss!" Link said as Sheik was running out the door hoping his Aunt hadn't heard that.

He ran downstairs into the living room where his Aunt was watching the Sunday news.

"Aunt Impa, ca- can I ask for some advice?" Sheik asks carefully.

"Is it about that boy? I can tell by the way you stuttered you like him a little more than in a friendly way. But, I know that wasn't true because I didn't hear anything illicit last night." She laughed a little. "And, the fact I just heard what he said just right now. I am not deaf." She bursts into fits of laughter.

Sheiks face turned to a bright shade of red. He sighed. "Why does my life have to be so complicated. But, yes it is about that. I feel as if I- I love him." Sheik says bravely.

"Good for you. I am glad you can say that about anyone besides me since the accident with your parents." She frowns.

"You don't mind then? I wasn't lying about his parents or anything but, thank you. I was really nervous coming down here." Sheik admits.

"I thought I told you that I do not care about your social life. I only care if you are happy." She said with a smile. "Sheik I love you, and want what is best for you." She walks over to him and hugs him tight. "I probably wouldn't even mind if it was a Goron." She laughed.

"That's good because that was next on my list." Sheik laughs.

"You better be joking young man." Impa said. She was very furious towards the Goron's since her husband died.

"I am! I am! I promise." Sheik says.

"Better be!" She laughs.

By this time all the yelling and laughter piqued the curiosity of Link who was slowly making his way downstairs towards them. He peeks his head around the corner and Impa notices.

"Hey, Link come here for a second." Impa asks politely.

Link does as he is told and stands next to Sheik.

"You think you have what it takes to date my nephew?" She asks.

"I sure hope so, I mean I haven't felt this way about anyone and he is slowly teaching me the ways around here and he is the only one that would get close to me." Link says.

"I really thought you were going to stutter like little Sheik over here." She points to Sheik who is kind of shaken.

"I have had my share of scary experiences ma'am I had to tell my soon to be wife that I was not in love with her because I had found a guy. This was about 2 years ago." Link says.

"2 years ago? How old were you then?" Impa asks.

"16. And, I am from uh, Termina it is legal to marry at 16. And, almost forced upon you." Link says smoothly.

Except that was a terrible move because Termina was far more technologically advanced then Hyrule.

"You do realize I found the flaw in that story boy. Termina is way in the future compared to here." She says with a smirk.

Link sighs. "Fine do you want the actual story?" He asks.

"No duh..." She says.

Link sighs again. "Okay. I am from about 513 years ago. I was born in Hyrule at the age of Medieval Weapons and the sorts. I am a master swordsman and I can not explain how different everything is now a days. I was the Hero of Time back in the Hyrule I lived in. I was supposed to Marry the Princess but, I realized that I was not so into women and it caused problems because back then it was not allowed to be "gay" as you call it now-a-days. It was a form of treason and illegal. Blah blah blah and I had just finished my quest fixing Hyrule and I put the Master Sword in the wrong Pedestal." Link breathes out sighing.

Impa is just standing there nodding. "That is actually somewhat believable. More so then the rest of the bull-shit you both fed me." She laughs.

Link decides to continue. "Since I put the Master Sword in the wrong pedestal it switched my brain with the brain of a duplicate future self. Who is now in Hyrule 513 years ago stuck there I believe I can contact them still using Zelda's mind power things but, we had a fight and I feel as if I do not want to get involved. Sheik said that Link likes money and she is the princess, goddesses know that she would keep him happy with all that bribery." Link sighs yet again.

Impa understands it seems. "Makes sense." She nods.

"Really? Usually people would just think I am telling some sort of fantasy playing up the Hero of Time or some shit like that." Link says.

"I didn't think it was Link." Sheik says smiling.

"I know. You and Impa are the only ones that could possibly comprehend this. Well no, I can't say that because I never expected anyone to believe it." Link sighs.

Impa nods some more. "You will make a great boyfriend for Sheik." She smiles and gives Link a hug.

He smiles back. "Thank you Ms. Impa. I will be the best I can be." Link says. "He is also my guide, for some reason I can't help but, think that I was placed in this time for a reason even if it was my fault." Link says.

"I hope something does happen for you. And, I will need you both to run off for now. I need to go out and buy some supplies for you two to go to school tomorrow." Impa says with a smile.

Sheik grabs Link's hand and pulls him out of the house.

Sheik then stops as Link is staring off at random things putting together pieces of a puzzle.

"What are you doing?" Sheik asks.

"I am learning. I have discovered several things on my own." Link replies.

"Really? Fast learner huh?" Sheik smiles.

"I can at least piece together pieces of a puzzle. It isn't THAT hard." Link says sarcastically.

Link snorts. "Don't get snippy. Anyways, let's go to the mall. I think you will like your friends or not. Either way they at least need to know that you don't like them or you do." Sheik says.

"Uh, fine? I usually get along quite well with new people. As long as they aren't in a hormonal filled rage of fire and chase after me in high-heels." Link chuckles.

Sheik just stood there with his eyebrows furrowed. "Yeah, most of your friends are guys, and I hope you don't enjoy high-heels. Your only non-guy friend is Malon. But, she acts more like a guy than anything." Sheik laughs. "Well, all your friends are my friends. I bet they thought we would start dating eventually too..." Sheik trails off.

Link just continues trying to piece together the puzzle. He looks at a fire hydrant that had exploded. "So, if water explodes from it once it is broken does that mean it is just a manhole with water pressure?" He thinks to himself. He then looks at Sheik who is apparently still ranting about some stuff.

"Sheik... What is the purpose of a upwards manhole with water pressure?" He points to the fire hydrant.

Sheik chuckles. "Link, that is a fire hydrant. When it is opened with a tool you place a hose on it. Which you saw earlier and thought it was interesting. Then you aim the high pressure water at a fire to get extinguish it." He finishes.

"Oh, really?" Link asks. He was now off in his own little universe of absolute shit. Oh, the shitterflies and shitbows. Aw.

"Yep. We are almost at the mall." Sheik concludes. Link is quickly booted out of his shitterdom.

They continued walking for about a minute longer until turning a corner and waiting at a stop light. Link asked several questions about the "Magical Light system". And, he was thoroughly informed strangely enough. They then walk up to the parking lot of the mall. Link looks forward staring blankly at it.

"That's a mall?" Link asks.

"Yeah, a ton of stores or "merchants" you would maybe call them? I don't know. But, they all set up shop in there." Sheik says.

"So, it is a giant building marketplace?" Link asks.

"Exactly. Our friend's usually hang out in the food court because you know they are true fat asses." Sheik chuckles.

Sheik readjusts his hand in Link's and continues walking past many glowing lights and different smells around every corner. They then reached the food court which had about 15 different restaurants and long lines for each. Sheik pulled Link along who was just staring trying to take everything in. They finally arrived at a table where three people were sitting and eating.

Link thought to himself, "Orange balls and rice? What type of food choice is that?".

"Hey guys." Sheik said gripping Link's hand tighter by the second.

"Sup Sheik, I see you two finally tied the fuckin' knot eh?" A dude their age said that surprisingly looked like Link but, in a blue outfit.

"Uh, yeahh. It wasn't as hard as I originally thought it was gonna' be." Sheik says gripping tighter on Link's hand.

"That is too cute." A tomboyish girl said. Obviously even Link could tell it was Malon for he has seen a past image of her float through his head.

"So, Link how did you respond when he asked you?" Malon asks.

Link speaks up. "I just said yes. I am not going to be one of those douchebags that hide their feelings." Sheik looked kind of surprised how did Link know that word.

Malon laughs. "You always are just too straightforward.. Luckily I didn't ask first Sheik" She giggles.

Link shrugs smiling.

"Malon if you would have done that I think I might just have killed myself." Sheik says jokingly.

"Pfft. Not like I really want Link. There are like two almost exact copies of him to choose from if I don't like the color green." She winks at Sheik.

Sheik shakes his head and chuckles. "Such a bitch aren't we?" Sheik laughs.

"You know it dickhead." Malon laughs.

"Wanna go? 1 v 1 me." Sheik jokes.

"Yeah! Right here right now cunt."

"Fine! Stand up skankbag."

"I am standing already?! Throw the first punch c'mon c'mon!" She starts losing her composure and laughs.

"If you're so tough then why can't you bring it?" Sheik laughs.

Sheik grabs Link's hand again and Link has the WTF did I just witness face on.

"Link you alright?" Sheik asks. No response.

"Link?" He asks again. Link's face turns a pale color and his eyes fade a little bit.

"Try uhhh surprising him or shocking him or something." Malon suggests.

"Uhm..." Sheik stands in front of Link and places his lips on Link's. Link's eyes widened.

"That seemed to work! And, I feel like a 3rd wheel now! Because Blue left with Dark somewhere! Yay!" Malon shouts sarcastically.

"Link what happened?" Sheik asks.

"I think Zelda from my time was trying to contact me. I think she saw us kissing but, I tried to stop the connection." Link says.

Malon looks shocked. "What the fuck are you going on about Link? I think Sheik might have broken you further than I thought." She says.

"Damn it.. Well now that the truth is out I might as well tell everyone in the country..." Link sighs.

"What the fuck? Boy you have so many issues." Malon laughs.

"What I mean is..." He sighs again. "I am the Hero of Time from Hyrule in 1501 and I finished defeating Ganondorf and Zelda was about to marry me after I put the Master Sword away. I put the Master Sword in the wrong Temple and it caused an unholy shift and sent my brain here and this Link's brain back in time." He breathes a deep breath and sighs.

Malon stares more than blankly. Her smile turns into a frown. "Wait you were going to marry a princess and you would rather have Sheik?!" She yells.

"What? That is what you question? Whatever. I will tell you then. Zelda was disguised as Sheik for my whole journey being a guide. I thought he was a guy but, that didn't matter to me. I knew I loved him, he was the only one who would even come to help me and keep me motivated to continue on. But, in the end Zelda told me how he was a lie. I fell in love with that Sheik but, even after I placed the Master Sword in the wrong stone I was happy to leave. I never liked Zelda in her princess form too dainty for one and two she was just a complete douche. And, once I was transferred here I met Sheik and he instantly said you are my boyfriend and I accepted it remembering the old Sheik I loved. So, yeah hope that makes sense to you Malon." Link sighs and catches his breathe.

"I am good at catching people's lies and I can't even tell anymore. But, that is cute you would rather be with Sheik than royalty." She adds.

Link sighs. "I guess so." He then smiles and leans against Sheik.

"Alright catch ya both latez I have to get Dark and Blue... They are supposed to be back by now." She growls a little.

"Peace." Sheik says.

"We haven't eaten all day. I just realized that." Link speaks up.

"I wondered why I felt so goddesses be damned hungry." Sheik says. "What do you want to try today?" He asks.

"What was that stuff they were eating just now?" Link asks.

"That was an orange chicken and rice dish. Made originally by the Gerudo dynasty." Sheik says.

"Oh really? I guess I want to try that." Link smiles. "But, how the hell do you know so much?" Link asks.

"I dunno." He replies

* * *

Just some needed storyline and plot updates. But, seriously I should have made them fight but, you know I hate writing fight sequences and then making them forgive each other would be a pain. Anyways! Thanks for reading or taking time to do anything to help motivate me! xD!


	5. RuFF RId3

Boring chapter but, it is necessary for more insanity later on ;)

**I do NOT own Legend of Zelda characters or anything related to Nintendo.**

* * *

Zelda is coming back from her takeover of other Link's mind. She paled and felt light-headed.

"Zelda? Are you alright?" Alt. Link asked.

"He accepted the connection I just am glad that Damned monkey left me with you, the perfect Link!" She shouts.

Alt. Link stiffened up at the sound of her voice. "Zelda. What did you see that made you so upset?" He pleads.

She sighs. Breathing heavily. "Uh, well. I uh, don't, uh, no if, uh you would, uh be okay, uh, with it. She sighs again harder.

He raises an eyebrow at her. "I can handle it, I just want to know what is making you feel like that." He says.

Again she sighs. "Link, and Sheik were kissing when he accepted the connection." She sighs and sits against a tree.

Alt. Link stood there with the blankest of expressions on his face. He was in shock. No he was horrified at what he just heard. But, will not let it get to him.

"Zelda, it's okay. I am here now, I will not let that bother you. You will forget him in no time. Just remember that I am, and always will be here for you." He promised gently brushing his lips on hers.

She smiles and a lone tear drips down her face. "I have to tell you something." She sighs.

Alt. Link sighed himself. "Zelda just tell me none of this I have to tell you something crap." He says.

"Alright! Fine! I thought the other Link would have been smart enough to tell that I was still a girl while in the form of Sheik, it isn't is obvious as it is now. But, he still kissed me while I was in that form but, I couldn't resist so, I did. I didn't realize that I had created that impression on him! I can't stop to believe that it was all my fault! This is all my Goddesses be Damned FAULT. I should have just told him that I was a girl I should have just shown him my face. But, if that idiot of a Gerudo wasn't there this wouldn't have happened!" She trails off.

Alt. Link has taken the affirmative and sat down next to her and pulled her to lean on his lap. She was bawling and makeup was running everywhere. She kept ranting and ranting. All he could do was listen.

He had dozed off midway through her next bout of rage and sorrow. He woke to see her nestling herself further on him and staring at him. She sighed.

"Link, you are the only one that takes me as me. I just want you to know, I will be with you forever and always." She says with a faint smile.

This of course was her master plan to get Link to love her. She is going to be a drama "princess" and then in a few days time be married to Link. Her Master plan is to be tried later tonight she thought. When she can get him to do whatever she wants! -Evil laughter- oh not like that you pervs. But, either way save it for later.

Zelda got off of Alt. Link and stood up and he followed. They were still at the lake and the sun was starting to set. They saddled Epona and rode back to the castle. When they arrived they were forcefully brought up through the staircase and put in the throne room and the door slammed shut. The King was sitting there with a bemused expression on his face.

"Good evening you two. I was hoping you would be back sooner but, things happen." He frowns.

"What were you both doing today? Please do tell." He smiles.

"Dad, we were at the Lake." Zelda says.

"Why would you go to the lake? There are many monsters there why did you not take a bodyguard?!" He shouts.

"Dad, Link was there with me the whole time he has weapons and can more than easily take down any opponent." She pleads.

The King gave a hearty sigh. "I can't stand you just going out like that. Please tell me when you are going somewhere. And, actually just a second. Link can you please wait for Zelda outside the door?" He asks.

"Yes, your majesty." With that Link was forced out of the room and had to wait.

Zelda was standing there with her hands on her hips with her mouth open wide.

"Zelda, why do you always do the opposite of what I ask? I told you I want you to marry a prince! Not some hardened soldier. I know you love him. But, I don't know if he will be what it takes to be the King someday." He sighs.

"Dad, Link is more than capable as a person, and royalty. Do you not see how he respected your order immediately and he has manners. He is not like the other Link you met. He is different he is smart, loving, and has a great heart. He could more than easily rule the kingdom. People could also think of him as the Hero of Time it's not like he will do anything stupid. You also said I need a husband immediately and you know what? I found him!" She shouts.

"What did I tell you about raising your voice to me child?!" He sighs. "Zelda, please I want you to marry a prince. I am begging you. If you do not I may as well just go down in history as the worst King ever to just allow his daughter to marry non royal blood." He says.

"I do not want to marry a prince, all of the ones you have shown me are only looking for a title or looking for a trophy. Link is different he loves me for me not some sort of reward or play thing. I assure you father I will not continue looking for a suitor, as I have already found one." She huffs.

He puts his head in his hands. "Zelda how many times will I have to say this YOU WILL NOT MARRY THAT BOY! I swear to the Goddesses if you do, I will disown you and adopt a different child! You do not realize that I am doing this for you and not me! When will you notice that I am not trying to be the bearer of grave news. I am just trying to explain how HE IS NOT YOUR TYPE!" He shouts.

"Then what is my type? Snobby and Rude? That is just what a kingdom needs. There are starving people out there in the fields of Hyrule in the outermost cities. Are they heard of? No. They are not. Me and him would speak out against the problems our society is having. Not just embracing the fact that you are a terrible King and you most likely will go down in history as just that. It is like you just constantly tell people no. We have too much money in the vaults they are overflowing. If we continue saving and not helping the Kingdom the money in circulation will just plummet to nothing causing everything but the Castle to fall into anarchy! Link is smarter than you. And, I will marry him. Even if we do not have your so cherished blessing. Let me tell you. I own one third of the vaults as it states in stone. I will take my third and run off and never be heard of again. How about that?" She breathes heavily.

"Do what you will. Fine, I have no further use of you. Take your precious third of the vault and run off to say Termina! They will clearly love Hylians of your stature there. Maybe you can save them from a dumb myth like every other fairytale. You can maybe then rule their kingdom and not have to even hear about me ever again. How about that?" He smiles.

"Deal. I knew you would come to your senses eventually father." She then turns on her heel and walks out.

"Oh before you leave Zelda, I will give you a four day head start. If you do not make it to Termina by then. Guards will be after you and take you back here. Good luck." He laughs maniacally.

Zelda shakes her head and shivers and runs out the door. She grabs Link's hand and takes him down to the vaults. She opens the vault and grabs the rupees tons of rupees more than you could possibly carry. She just grabbed the ones worth the most and threw them in assorted coin purses by the time they finished they had 50 coin purses in their arms filled to the brim with the highest dollar value rupees.

"Link I must tell you something. We are headed for Termina. We aren't going to be royalty anymore. But, we have enough money to last a lifetime or even two. We only have four days to reach there." She motions for him to follow and he does so.

They grab several days worth of food and water rations. Then they saddle up Epona next to another horse that seemed to like Link and pulled a cart onto it. They placed all the belongings in the cart and locked the door and jumped on top of the cart and got the horses moving. They were going to be on the road for more than four days if they slept for more than five hours a night. This is going to be a dangerous task.

The now ex-princess and soldier were now off. Both the horses were running to the point of the cart almost tipping at every turn. After several hours of quiet Link and Zelda find themselves in an awkward air around them.

"Link, I need to tell you what happened." Zelda spoke up.

"No, I heard everything. I understand." Link says.

"Oh, that is good I didn't want to have to explain this whole mess. Termina I hear is very nice though. More technologically advanced then we are here in Hyrule, but with your background knowledge of the future may more or less help us in this situation." She says.

"How far advanced do you think they are?" Link asks.

"Maybe, 400 years ahead of us or so?" Zelda guessed.

"Do you know what they have similar to my time?" Link asks.

"Uh, I heard rumors about lotteries and photography. But, neither of those sound possible. Except seeing as you are here and tell of similar things than yes. It would make sense." She says.

"Huh. It shouldn't be too much different. I can definitely fit in." Link smiled. (I am done writing Alt. Link I think it is obvious.)

"You really should." She smiled and leaned into him. Link sighed and smiled faintly and continued holding the reigns.

The horses continued trotting along. The sun has completely vanished for several hours now and all they have to light the way is a match and some torches. They continue on for one hour more until stopping to lay out bed spreads for the night. They slept until first light and fed themselves and the horses and continued on. This process was going to be painstakingly monotonous.

* * *

Next few chapters will be much better. This one is rather blech. But, it will get better I promise.

Oh and if you like it please leave a review or give me some insane ideas ;P! Thanks everyone!


	6. Technology is dumb

Chapter 6! Good thing I finished this I was having trouble and writer's block but, it's gone now and I am not running behind! Lucky me.

**I do NOT own Legend of Zelda characters or anything related to Nintendo. All OC's and ideas are currently mine.**

* * *

Sheik and Link were finishing eating their dinner as specified before. Link had so many thoughts fill his head at once.

He looked at Sheik. "Sheik what are you good at?" Link asked curiously.

Sheik turned his head away from his drink and raised an eyebrow at Link. "Uh, I am good at gymnastics, and playing the harp." He says.

Link blinked several times processing what he had just heard. "Ah, you are way too similar to the Sheik I knew before. He was good at those same things. Except he/she was more of an assassin and shadow that did those same things."

It was Sheik's turn to have the what the fuck face on. "Uh, Link are you being serious?" He asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Link asks.

"I have no fucking idea. But I dunno." He trails off. Then he ends up on a random note. "How long do you think it will take me in gymnastics training to reach the Hylimpics?" Sheik asks.

Link knew the Hyrulean Olympics. They have been around for many ages.

"I dunno, depending on your skill now. Not too long." Link admits.

"That's one of my dreams in life. To be in the Hylimpics." Sheik says and sighs.

Link thoroughly confused just smiled. "I think you can do it." He says happily.

Sheik smiled, "Thanks I will ask the coach of the team. I mean I have won Hyrule nationals three times in a row. I guess the Hylimpics won't be such a huge ass difference." Sheik says.

"You already won nationals? They are almost the same level. Except less people I heard from someone not too long ago." Link says.

"Huh, you know what I will see if I can get in this year! Would be a great graduation idea and don't feel like waiting four years for another Hylimpics." Sheik smiles with a burst of confidence.

"Then do it." Link smiles.

Sheik grabs Link's hand and pulls him into a gentle kiss. Then grabs his hand again and pulls him along through the mall to catch up to Malon, Dark, and Blue.

They overhear a slight conversation. Malon starts "Shit boys.. we don't have enough money to actually go see a movie."

Dark sighs. "Fuck, well that's that. How about we just walk around some more then go home or something." He says.

It's Blue's turn to sigh. "But Dark we told Sheik we would wait for him then go to the arcade."

Dark chuckles. "I can't believe I fuckin' forgot about that. Okay, let's go find them." Dark turns and bumps into Sheik.

"Shit Sheik how come you always pop up at the right time? It's starting to get fuckin' creepy as fuck." Dark shouts.

Sheik laughs. "I am just too pro for you. 'Ight lets go to the arcade." He says.

They all walk into an arcade pretty big some younger kids some adults some teens. Typical stereotypical class rankings between games.

"Hell yes. We can finally take over the time crisis game!" Dark shouts.

Malon giggles. "Dark you are such a fuckin' dork."

Dark runs up to the game and puts in a dollar. It spits it out, then a little reader above it says "Out of Order"

"Fucking Damn it all! I wanted so bad to play this shit and all I get is out-of-order? I was probably gunna waste like 10 bucks on this game but no! Douche bags that run this shit hole can't get things fixed worth crap!" Dark yells. The whole arcade stares at him.

That's how they all managed to get themselves kicked out of an arcade. And, they are now heading out and going to hop in Dark's car.

"Why on fucking Earth would they kick us out?!" Dark shouts.

"You can't be fuckin' kidding yourself Dark because of you and your fuckin' loud mouth!" Malon laughs.

"I can't help it if they are incompetent shit heads that can't handle their own equipment. Like for fucks sakes." Dark retorts.

Malon proceeded to flip him off in a playful manner. He shook his head. "Malon I fuckin' love you but you are a douche." Dark says.

"At least I don't need to use them." She laughs.

"Fuck you." Dark replies.

"Nah, I am good my nigga." Malon laughs some more.

"I really hate you." Dark laughs.

Link leans in to Sheik's ear. "Hey do they always act like this? Thought you said other Link was smart?" Link chuckles almost silently.

"He chose them not myself." Sheik whispers back.

The radio station they were listening to broke into the "Breaking News"

Radio: "The President's only child his son is going to be attending Hyrule High, he is going to be a senior this year." The radio cuts off back to some hardcore gangsta' swag songs.

"That's weird I thought the president had a daughter?" Malon asks.

Link thinks to himself. "What the? Like seriously are all the genders messed up in this time period except for the other Link?!"

"That is really weird, last time I checked the president only had a daughter and no son?" Sheik asks.

"Well, lately the fad has been to become a transgender so maybe she fucking turned into a dude." Dark said.

"The hell? Well maybe she will still remember you Link." Sheik says.

"That would be fuckin' amazing we need a rich friend in this group try to be as nice as hylianly possible." Dark says.

"Will do, but what if she bitches like usual.. I can only take so much of that." Link says.

Sheik looked at him, thinking to himself "Does Link even know what that means? Whatever he just said it pretty correctly."

"Well just fuckin' deal with it at least long enough to corrupt him/her into a strapping citizen!" Dark laughs.

"Wonder if he had a name change too." Malon chuckles.

Blue is still sitting quietly. He looks exactly like Link even the tri-force tattoo. Except for the fact his hair is dyed blue and his eyebrows are too.

Link took this time upon himself to examine all of his new friends. Dark had two earrings on his lip and a hole of an earring in each ear. Gauges he will soon figure out later, along with snakebites. He also has a tattoo of the tri-force on the back of his hand as well, that is bizarre they both look like him and have the same tattoo, only Dark has different eye color red like Sheik's. Dark has jet black hair and is slightly longer than Link's and Blue's. Sheik's hair is slightly longer than Dark's though. Malon is unlike the others she has red hair that has a slight hint of blonde and some purple in there too. She doesn't have tattoo's only gauges like Dark.

He got bored judging them by characteristics. Sheik and Link were dropped off at Sheik's house and they drove off and they do not live too far away only down one street than another.

Sheik grabs Link's hand and pulls him in the house shuts the door behind him and locks it. He grabs Link's hand again and walks him through the house. His Aunt was sitting on the couch watching some of the Walking Dead eating popcorn.

"Hey guys." She said. Which was odd they did not make even the slightest sound.

"Hey Aunt Impa. Did you get what Link needs for tomorrow?" He asks.

"Yes, I did your schedules are exactly the same. Funny I think but, destiny seems to be playing a nice roll in the two of your lives. You both got half-days I expect both of you to get jobs or some shit like seriously." She laughs.

"Not a bad idea. I already have a guaranteed job, well almost. At Telma's I think she would like Link working there too if I suggested him." Sheik smiled at her.

"You sir are extremely quick." She winked.

"I try my hardest." He replied sarcastically. Rolling his eyes for extra exaggeration.

It was 5pm at this time. Sheik brought Link up to his room.

"Link, I need to teach you how to use a computer." Sheik says.

"Uh, sure." Link replies.

"Our school uses them and doesn't use dem ugly ass textbooks." Sheik states.

"Replacing a book?! How could they?" Link almost cried out in a fire filled rage!

"Anyways... Let's get started." Sheik says.

Sheik grabs Link's arm and pulls him into a chair. And puts him in front of a computer.

"Now I want you to start by just moving your finger around on this pad." Sheik says.

Link does and notices that a pointer moves around the screen when he does.

"Okay? Now what?" Link asks.

"Now move your finger until the pointer is on the circle in the bottom left corner." Sheik says. Link does it.

"Now tap your finger on the touch pad."

Link does that.

"Now the menu is open, click on the thing that says Word Processor."

(Not going to write that Link does it just assume with what Sheik is saying)

"Now you see the keyboard? The letters will appear on the screen as you press them. Try typing in I understand."

"Good. That is how you will write reports and such. Now for learning how to research using what is known today as the internet."

"Move the pointer over to the "e" with a yellow band around it. Click on it."

"Great, now bring the pointer up to the bar" Sheik points at it. "Now type in "What is the internet"."

"Awesome. Now read through this I expect you are a good reader. I will be back with some drinks." Sheik says and walks out.

Link furiously reads through it because he really does want to learn how to use a computer properly, the word thing made sense but, the internet just not so much.

* * *

Oh man. Technology these days sheesh. Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! :D Next chapter up whenever and wherever!

If you enjoyed please leave a review.


	7. Termina (yeah i know creative :D)

Some boring in this chapter but, it all leads to insanity later on c;

**I do NOT own Legend of Zelda characters or anything related to Nintendo. All OC's and ideas are currently mine.**

* * *

Zelda and Alt. Link are still on the cart. Would probably end up with a hemorrhoid if they actually knew what that was. The road smoothed out as the rounded another corner. It was mid-day second day of travel they only had another day until they reached Termina. But, the whole having to rest thing was becoming painful. Zelda adjusted herself as the road finally became completely smooth. They were finally on a road that looked promising.

Link took his time to reexamine his life and how shitty it has been up until meeting Zelda. He concluded shitty to the power of shit. Which in all reality was probably a lie he was only saying that because of what he was doing at the moment. Running away from the largest kingdom on the planet. You know. Those kinds of days. When you are feeling down and everyone wants you dead. Ah, those are the most enjoyable.

Zelda sighed and leaned on Link and fell asleep. He didn't mind but, he was going to need sleep soon himself fatigue was setting in on the horses as well who have stopped their gallop and were now trotting at a slower speed. "Hyah!" He swung the reigns down but, the horses did absolutely the opposite and slowed down even further. "C'mon girls we cannot slow down we have a power mad king after us and we need to be in Termina in less than two days! Please!" Link pleaded. The horses winnied and continued at a fast paced trot.

A few hours later Zelda woke abruptly as the carriage came to a halt. It was dark, to say the least. More than likely past midnight. Link fed the horses and led them over to a stream. Zelda laid out the bed spreads and laid down setting the lantern between the two beds. Link led the horses up to a tree where he tied them up and they fell fast asleep.

They woke up again at first light and heard some noises getting closer they threw everything together saddled up the horses and reattached the cart. They were out of there in a blink of an eye. They had the horses in the fastest gallop they have seen yet. The cart was shaking and barely able to keep up. They went like this for about an hour. Then slowed down due to the stress of pulling a huge cart. This was not going to be getting any better until they reached Termina they both thought.

"Link, I am so sorry this has happened to the both of us. I should have just kept my mouth shut. I can only hope that in Termina we find a significantly good thing to happen to us." Zelda says.

"I understand don't stress yourself over this Zelda. We need to stay strong and just continue onward." Link replied.

Zelda took that as he forgives her but, he wants her to shut up. So, she did. They continued onward and onward they finally reached the middle of the Hyrule fields. It was a straight shot to Termina from here. Link found himself smiling wider than ever. The horses seemed to notice also. The distance was still great though and midday is already upon them. They stopped to feed the horses and themselves. It is beginning to be a painful process. They continue on past some small cities and towns which seemed to be the ones Zelda was talking about where the governments are poorly run and inadequate amounts of food are rationed. She sighed to herself. She wishes she could have helped and stopped her retarded father from causing this to them.

"Link go into that town right there. I will hand them 5 bags of rupees. They are the people that need me to stand up for them." She said.

Link did as he was told and they were soon in the center of the city. Crystal Cavern City home of the Crystal Cavern Excavators, GO DIGGERS! Oh sorry. They continued on through the town getting strange looks from the citizens. They found the main building or the courthouse type thing that a town leader would be in charge. They found him and handed him the money which he eyed carefully wondering where it came from. He then realized it was Princess Zelda and the Hero of Time.

"Help your town get back on its feet. They really need this." Zelda says.

"Yes, your highness." The town leader says.

"I am not a princess anymore. I am just a concerned citizen of Hyrule soon to be a Terminan." She says.

"Either way, thank you Zelda." He says.

"No problem. Hope to hear good things about this place." She smiles and hops back on the cart. The whole venture took them less than an hour so they were still on time.

They continued onward until nightfall. They did their same routine and this time they both got extra needed sleep it was already 2 hours later than usual and they both ate and feed the horses quickly. They urged the horses onward from there at a blazingly fast pace. They best make it to Termina before nightfall. The horses were causing the cart to shake and rattle. They were excited to see new lands if that was even possible. They continued at the fastest pace set ever. Epona was award winning after all they were making great time.

If the Goddesses were looking down on them helping them through it wouldn't have been a surprising event. It was right before sundown and they could see the gates of Termina. They sped up and reached the gate. A loud rumble was heard right before the guards opened to gates. They all looked around.

"Uh, Captain I am Princess Zelda please let us through quickly!" She shouted.

"Yes, your highness." The gates were opened and they hurried the cart through the gates and the gates were shut promptly.

In the distance the King's group of militants were heading straight for the gate. The Captain of the King's squad grunted. If he had captured them before the gates his pay would have been tripled.

"Princess! Come with me and you will be able to become the Queen with your precious Hero." The captain said smugly.

"Ah, Captain Yugo. I decline your very tempting offer. And, since the gate is closed it wouldn't count. You do not realize that these guards would tell the King about you being late. Enjoy your mediocre lives and farewell." Zelda waved them off.

"You will regret this decision Princess." He tried busting through the gate.

The captain of the Termina border guards killed Yugo. The rest of them were placed in battle.

"Princess, I could sense they were lying run and continue until you reach clock town. It is a 3 day journey if you made it here in just under 4 days." He yells.

"I will give my regards to the General!" Zelda yells and they continue on their way.

The road to clock town was smooth and easy. There were inns and such along the way. They more than gladly took up generous offers of staying at them. As soon as they reached Clock Town they found a very kindly looking inn. The stock pot inn. Many rumors were floating around that the Princess was there.

"Ah, welcome Princess. I wasn't expecting you anytime in my lifetime." A very kindly woman said to Zelda. "I also, didn't realize that you would be with Link!" She ran around the counter and floods of memories hit Link's head.

"Anju! I haven't seen you in forever!" Link says. Zelda gasps, how does he know someone that well in this time period? Weird.

"Sorry I did that Princess it was so out of order. I just missed our runaway friend." Anju smiles and punches his shoulder. Then it hit Zelda she was hidden as Sheik the last time they were here and some memories flooded into her mind.

"Anju, I must tell or show you something rather." Anju nodded at what Zelda said.

Zelda quickly transforms into Sheik and Anju is in shock. "Sheik?! I never knew you were the princess! I feel like a complete idiot and informal now!" Anju was more than in shock at this point.

Zelda in her more manly voice is it muted by the cloth or what? Link pulls down the mask and Zelda doesn't care and continues talking in the same exact voice just a more deep voice.

"Yeah Anju I am Zelda and Sheik. That was my disguise for a while. I am no longer the Princess though. I might actually have to stay in this form forever. There may be wanted posters around here in a matter of days." Zelda/Sheik sighs. Link is thinking to himself, "Forever?! I will love this." He smiles at his thoughts no one gives him any attention though he dreams of that and aliens. He likes aliens and cowboys. Heh maybe they should make a movie on all that.

"I swear you were a dude the last time you were in that disguise." Anju says.

"Apparently so did the last Link you knew." Zelda said. (Yes, in this time period Zelda will look like Sheik but, be recognized by everyone close to her as Zelda. In public as Sheik. And yes this is an Alternate Universe Sheik saved Termina from the Moon.)

"Wait what do you mean by last Link?!" Anju asks. Zelda explains the story and Anju's cheeks grow more red as the story goes on.

"Oh, so the other Link was in to guys? Would make sense because I tried flirting with him one day and he kind of just pushed it off." Anju thinks to herself.

Kafei the inn owner and son of the mayor walks in. "Sheik? Link?! This is a miracle! I thought I would never see you at all ever again!" He runs over to hug them both.

Someone in the bar overhears them. "Sheik?! You mean the Savior of Termina?!" A man asks running over to them. "Sorry to intrude but, you are seriously the Sheik that saved Termina?" He asks panting.

"Yes, I am. I am here to stay." Zelda smiles. "And, this is my soon to be husband Link the Hero of Time." That makes Link smile.

The dude doesn't care about the little things and introduces himself. He also believes that Sheik is a dude but, he knew he wasn't good at discerning characteristics.

"My name is Talon. I own a ranch not too far off from here. I just wanted to meet the guy that saved us from utter disaster." He smiled and shook Zelda's hand.

Zelda didn't realize he said guy. And just smiles. "I am glad I could help." Zelda says in a more husky tone. Talon figured Sheik was a dude after that. He didn't mind either way though. He walks off but, turns around. "If you ever need a place to stay or anyone to talk to just head up the street and turn to the right." He points. "My ranch name is Lon Lon Ranch. Just call for me and I will invite you two dudes in no need for invitations." He smiled and then walked off. (Yeah shush its an AU).

That was weird. Zelda thought.

"Anju, do you know anything about real estate around here?" Zelda asks.

"I do know that there are some smaller houses around here going for about seventy-five thousand rupees or so. More than enough room for the both of you I assume." Anju says.

"Where would the office for it be?" Zelda asks. Link thought to himself. "I now realize how that guy mistook Zelda for a dude in this form. There were wraps around her chest to hide her breasts to be honest she looks better without them." He continued in his fairytale and continuously sighed.

Zelda grabbed Link's hand to head to the real estate office with several bags of rupees.

"They shouldn't judge me when I pay in full for the house. I mean I saved this place a year back. They should still love me." Zelda smiled no cowl over her/his face. Link thinks to himself, "I am thoroughly confused! XD! I probably deserve this for some goddess forsaken reason."

They walk into the real estate agents office and asks about a close house and it's price. And, then picks one of the smaller ones that look really nice.

"That one will be seventy-five thousand rupees." The agent said.

"We would like to purchase it now." Zelda said.

"A bit hasty aren't we Hero? Heh! But, okay. Just sign here do you have anyway to afford this without financial aid?" He asks.

"Yeah" Zelda threw several bags of rupees on his desk.

His eyes grew wide. "Uh, I didn't realize the city paid you for saving it." He laughed.

He counts it all. "Thank you both kindly. Here are your keys." He hands them the keys and everything.

Zelda grabs Link's hand and pulls him to their house and it is fully furnished. They dropped off all their "shit" as Link put it. And they walked around town for the rest of the day.

* * *

Sometimes Zelda is TOO nice ugh well when she is all helpy helpy... Bothers me. Hope you enjoyed, insanity comes later c;! And as always reviews are highly welcomed.


	8. Rage Quitting

(Well sucks to suck I lied my ass off. Time will eventually catch up in each realm but, some chapters maybe a bit unfairly worded but, WHO CARES?! I DON'T! :D)

I needed to make this one somewhat funny and awkward! I hope I did good lol.

**I do NOT own Legend of Zelda characters or anything related to Nintendo. All OC's and ideas are currently mine.**

* * *

Sheik was downstairs taking out two cups from a cabinet. His Aunt walks in to talk to him. "How are things going with you two?" She asks.

"Great! I am teaching him how to use a computer. He seems to be a fast learner." Sheik says.

"Good thing. Tomorrow is his first day at a modern school especially not having books I would expect a slow learning torture process." She laughs.

Sheik begins to pour some beer in the two cups.

"Mister, what did I tell you about drinking all my beer?" She asks.

Sheik rolled his eyes at her. "The time period Link is from he drank alcohol all the time or so as he told me. I wanted to see if he likes beer. Not like I haven't drank before, you say this to me every single day." He then chuckles.

"You are really turning into an alcoholic.. Oh well. Easier to shop for." She laughs and walks off. (So irresponsible Miss Impa I will have to take it up with CPS)

He then runs up the stairs and gives Link the drink. He smells it. "Alcohol? Thought it was illegal for under 21 to drink it." He said.

"How did you find that out?" Sheik asked.

"The internet." Link replied winking.

"Ah, it is. But, really who the fuck cares?" Sheik laughed.

Link took a sip and didn't react and just continued along then chugged the rest. Sheik assumed it was fine. He then also continually thought "Another heavy drinker he chugged that like it was nothing. This could be fun."

"So, I take it you are getting good at using the internet seeing as you went to go figure out more about the president's son/daughter whatever it is." Sheik observed.

"Yeah I read through the whole article and all of a sudden it made sense. I even learned how to use a few other programs that the school offers." Link says then continues, "The president's son did have a gender swap, I looked up the definition of a transgender and I didn't exactly like what I saw cuz uh, images popped up." Link shuddered and his eyes glazed over.

"Hah! Yeah I don't suggest looking up things that could lead to being sexual because pretty much everything you type could be taken that way." Sheik laughed.

"Bloody hell. The president's son is exactly like Zelda from my time. I know how to smooth talk him I bet. And, he is probably gay? I assume." Link says.

"I would think so, she tried hitting on the other you. But, I guess the other you came off too hard as gay but he really didn't act like it usually." Sheik states.

"Then it shouldn't be too hard to get the guy to join our little group I mean we wouldn't discriminate. Maybe even get us into college or hook him up with Blue." Link suggested.

Sheik stares at Link. "What?" He asks Link.

"Oh, don't act like you don't know, he is the shyest of our group and stares hopefully." Link says.

Sheik just sits himself onto his bed. "Wait so, was he staring at you or me?" Sheik asks.

"Neither, he was staring at Dark. Dark is clearly straight and he loves Malon. Malon wants Dark, but I am no dick so I am not going to tell him about either of those things." Link says.

"Where did you learn all this foul language from like holy shit." Sheik asks.

"Double standards much?" Link says sarcastically chuckling all the while.

"Hah, so also how do you know so much about how people feel?" Sheik asks.

"Logic... I use logic. Like seriously Malon and Dark both said they love each other in front of their faces but, they aren't smart enough to realize they are perfect for each other and need to get over that family zone relationship. By the maturity of Blue I assume he wouldn't mind Zelda/whatshisface. I can also tell that you are thinking how the fuck is he doing that? Like seriously. And you are also thinking about making out with me in a ridiculous manner." Link chuckles.

"Yeah... Wait how the fuck?!" Sheik says eyes wide.

"Aw, you are so sweet." Link leans in. -KNOCK KNOCK- "Boys, dinner is ready."

"Alright Aunt Impa!" Sheik yells. "Damn it. That just made it awkward." Sheik sighs. "Lets go."

"You know I heard that! I am not a retard!" Aunt Impa yells. "Why the fuck does she have ears like a hawk?" Link whispers. "BECAUSE I AM CLEARLY A HAWK. NOW GET YOUR ASSES DOWNSTAIRS TO EAT!" Impa yells from below the stairs.

They both go downstairs. Impa had everything set up for both of them, the table had some cucco legs and thighs from HFC (I am pretty sure you can guess ;P).

They begin to eat.

"What would you like to drink?" Impa asks Link.

"What was the stuff I had earlier?" Link asks her.

"Beer." She hands him a can of beer and one to Sheik. "Just don't be tellin' NOBODY that I let you kids have beer.." She laughs.

"We are 18 it's not like others our age don't drink it." Sheik laughs.

"Actually I am more like 531 years old thank you very much." Link adds.

"Why the fuck am I dating some old bag?" Sheik laughs harder.

"Fine.. I am 18 then." Link smiles.

"Well, aren't you 18?" Aunt Impa asks.

"In my time yeah." Link laughs a little.

"That's good I really would feel bad serving beer to someone any younger. Even though I let Sheik drink it since he was like 15." She says.

"Funny thing is in my time kids are allowed to drink at the age of 10. So, by custom that's what my foster parents did. Wine was usually served." Link says.

"Really? That is very interesting. So, you are a heavy drinker?" She asks.

"If 5 large cups of wine and still being able to see straight and no buzz is heavy then yes." Link replies.

"That would be a yes. Man you are going to be LOADS of fun!" She shouts.

"Hah! Yeah, I get that a lot but, I don't need anyone drunk on me though." Link laughs.

They continue eating.

"Oh yeah, Link how is the internet thing going?" Aunt Impa asks.

"I mastered it." Link sighs. "We also may have a new friend in our group. The president's son." Link says.

"Really? Wow am I asking a lot of questions. I keep forgetting did the president's daughter had a gender change?" She asks.

"Yes, it surprised me too. We came to the conclusion that she had a gender swap because of the previous Link having gay tendencies and that is why he is coming back." Link says.

"Uh oh. You aren't going to fall for him are you?" She asks him.

"Nah, I am not into anyone related to Zelda let alone him/herself. But, I will try to hook her up with Blue." Link states.

"That's good. Blue really needs someone. Dark seems to much like the kind just to ignore the fact that Blue likes him. And probably oblivious to that Malon loves him." She said.

"That's exactly what me and Sheik thought too." Link concluded.

They continued eating, and drinking. Until it was all gone.

"Damn Link you can sure eat." Impa laughs.

"I know I need to sustain the amount of muscle I have. Or so that is what the surgeon said while I was riding through Hyrule fields and not eating that much." Link says trying to sound masculine.

"You don't have muscle pfft." She laughed.

Link proceeded to show off his muscular build even took off his shirt to prove her wrong. Her jaw dropped to say the least. (Just to make it weird ;P)

Link cocks an eyebrow at her. "I am from a time of not lazy bitches, you know." Link laughs putting his shirt back on.

"Really did not expect you to do that..." She continued her laughs. "But, shit how come you can always prove us wrong. You are smart, fast learning, strong, and sweet. Like seriously.." She turns to Sheik. "He is the perfect package you douche." She laughs.

"That's why he is mine and only mine hoe." Sheik smiles at Link who returns it.

"Okay, you both are starting to bother me. Run along." She laughs more and more.

They both go upstairs to Sheik's room. Some new clothes were on the bed that matched more of Link's style.

"These are cool. I like em." Link says.

"Good, I helped her pick em out." Sheik smiled.

"How did you do that? You were with me the whole day." Link asks.

"She took pictures of them and sent them to my phone." Sheik says pulling out his phone to show him.

"Wait, photography? Termina had that during my time. I know what it is. But, how can that little thing send pictures to other cameras?" Link asks.

"You see those things they are called telephone poles, they connect you to any other phone around. You can send pictures, videos, messages, and can call them on this device." He points at his phone.

"Wait so how does your phone work? Where are the buttons like on the computer?" Link asked.

"Oh, it's a touchscreen. Look." Sheik proceeded to show him how it worked and such.

"That is fucking awesome." Link smiled and this time it was slightly off.

"What's wrong?" Sheik noticed.

"Where can I get one of those things?" Link asks.

"Fuck. Well, when we both get a job after the first week I can help you find one you will like. For now take this one." Sheik tosses Link a bigger phone that is also touchscreen but, it doesn't look as nice.

"I already put some numbers in there that you will need, I will show you how to call and text."

Sheik shows him and instantly Link gets it.

"Makes sense. Thanks." Link smiles this time a full kindheartedly smile.

They both sit down on Sheik's bed.

Link leaned in and brushed his lips against Sheik's who wasn't expecting it but he smiled.

"Little quick aren't we?" Sheik says.

Link smiles then goes back again this time being a full kiss and backs away.

"Let's not get too carried away Link." Sheik smiled. "We still have school tomorrow." he winked at Link.

"Damn." Link sighs. Sheik smiles and continues the "fun".

They end up in a pretzel in the morning. Sheik gets up first and the alarm starts beeping. "Fuck..." was all he could say. Link wakes up and feels a bit cramped up. They run downstairs and Aunt Impa was sitting at the table sipping coffee reading the news.

"The president's son is starting today. I heard a rumor of his class schedules almost the same as both of yours I think. They must have been watching you both closely." She winks and laughs.

"Damn it all. This day is going to be awkward as fuck." Link says slamming his palm to his head.

All it did was cause the two others to "LMFAO." That helped Link out very much ;) making him rage quit his day early! (You have earned the LAMEASS award! :D!)

They ate some breakfast then ran out the door to jump in Dark's car that was zooming down the road.

* * *

Oh Link. You and your rage quits, makes my heart happy :)! Anyways, hope you enjoyed! More insanity to come ;D!

If you liked please leave a review :D!


	9. Oh dear Lordesses

Bring on the WEIRD!

**I do NOT own Legend of Zelda characters or anything related to Nintendo. All OC's and ideas are currently mine.**

* * *

Zelda and Alt. Link were in their new house. Except one problem was arising. Zelda could not get out of her Sheik form. The magic spell was not working. She decided to assess the damage to her body. She walked into the bathroom and pulled off her clothes and then initiated a cry of pain. She quickly redressed to tell Link.

"I am going out for a minute I will be right back." Then she darted out the door to a nearby witch or atleast to ask about one. Well, so much for telling him :D!

She ran into the Stock Pot Inn. Anju was happy to see her/him or whatever was confusing at this point to Anju.

"Hey Sheik, what's wrong?" She asks the flustered shemale?

"Do you know about any witches in this area to reverse a spell?" She asks quickly.

"I know of one, if she can't help you no one can." Anju pulled out a piece of card stock with an address on it. Zelda quickly ran out and found the address described.

She was panting heavily. She knocked on the door and an old lady walked out. Beckoning Sheik in.

"I am so glad to meet the sexy boy that saved Termina from the moon!" She cackles. "Why have you come to my little home Sheik?" She asks.

"I would like to know if you have anything to reverse the affects of a spell?" Zelda asks quickly

"I do. Here take it anything for sexy." She hands Zelda a little bottle with a cork and Zelda rips off the cork and drinks it, not caring if she gets caught.

She drank it so fast, and sucked it dry. (Oh goddesses)...

"What type of spell did you use? I don't see any differences." She says.

"Goddesses be damned. I am stuck in this body forever." Zelda sighs.

"A handsome man as yourself shouldn't worry about looks." The witch giggles.

"I am or WAS a woman you crazy harlot!" Zelda shouts.

"Oh, that may be a problem then. But, to be honest why would you want to change back? You are really handsome, I think just about anyone would want you." The witch asks.

"I have a soon to be husband!" Zelda starts crying.

"Sheik, it is alright. If he truly loves you, he won't care one way or another." She says rather peacefully and not in a cackling witches voice.

That cheered Zelda up. (The now he) ran out the door running towards their house.

He runs in through the front door and Link is waiting patiently on a couch.

"Oh goddesses I thought you were mad at me or something." Link says as Sheik walks through the door.

"Link, I have something to tell you. The magic used to change me from form to form. Uh, has uh messed up. I can no longer be Zelda and uh, well uh, I am forced to be a guy the rest of my life." Sheik frowns.

Link stands up slowly (Just to add to the corniness you know? xD!) "Zelda, or whatever you would like to be called at this point, I think nothing less of you being a guy, I could careless I ran away with YOU because I loved You. Nothing will change that fact." Link walked over and kissed the flustered boy. (Oh Link gets what he wants in the end how perfect! O.o)

Zelda's heart raced. She was surprised it was so easy. Except she didn't know this Link preferred guys as well as the previous Link.

"You know, I feel comfortable being called Sheik. I think we can live happily with this new fact. Except one thing concerns me, you just jumped right in not caring that I am a guy." Sheik lopsidedly smiles.

"Sheik, it is your personality that judges you. Not the outside. In the future no one cares about what one thinks or believes as long as they are in love. I have come to accept that fact, and now even more so that you are stuck that way. I will just have to adjust, like you did for me." He smiles and kisses Sheik again.

"To be honest, the only thing I find really I mean REALLY weird about all this is the fact I no longer have boobs. It is like emptiness, look." Sheik frowns and lifts up his shirt. Only to find finely toned abs and no boobs. "I mean personally I would probably date myself for looking this good. But, it just feels weird, you know?" Sheik asks Link while pushing his shirt back down.

"Uh, not really I have never had boobs, or anything similar. Sorry I can't relate." Link laughs.

"Can you at least relate to a hardness in my pants?! I mean that's all I can feel right now." Sheik laughs.

Link has that WHAT THE FUCK face on like many others have had in this twisted and ridiculous tale. And just makes Sheik laugh harder.

"Yeah, uh, yeah, uh, it, uh, does, uh, that, uhhhh, when, uhh, you, uh, have, uh, dirty thoughts, uh, and, uh, sometimes, uh, it, uhhhh, does, it, on its own, uh." Link says while slaughtering the English language.

Sheik laughs even harder. "Now that is a weird feeling. At least it isn't like periods."

Link put on the Face again and Sheik couldn't help but falling to the floor in laughter. (Why is Link always the tortured one? Because I feel like it! :D)

"Sheik.. Yeah uhm, about all this. I think we can stop discussing bodily functions for a little while." Link coughs.

"Oh I didn't mean for you to take it all like that. I was merely joking around. Trying to lighten up the mood I personally thought you would be angry that I was a dude forever." Sheik admits.

"Oh, No. I am the opposite of mad. I am happy that I know nothing will come between us whether something happens or not." Link smiles.

After all that shit passes by. A few days later roll around like a jazzy solo preformed on a harp.

They were caught walking around holding hands in public. No one seemed to mind. Termina seemed to accept the fact that they were in love, and couldn't say anything cuz YOLO oh I mean the moon about to kill them all and shit.

A few days passed absolutely nothing bad has happened to them. People started to greet them as they would walk through the bustling streets of clock town. Sheik was finally realizing that even if he wasn't Zelda anymore, he could still have the same thought processes and not be as stoic as Sheik once was. They continued on, Sheik feeling better as days went to weeks. The meetings with Anju and Kafei were becoming more regular, becoming friends again. Anju took the news of Sheik quite well, knowing the full truth and all. Kafei on the other hand just accepted it as law because Sheik was you know Sheik.

Link was starting to enjoy life more. (And, no this is not the end of a book LOL no, just I need to clear the air on these topics...)

Link begins to think and wonder. "What if there is a bigger picture to this not so much of a problem, but maybe more of a blessing. I liked Sheik before, but now it is more than that now that I met this Zelda and randomly became stuck as Sheik maybe just maybe. Hopefully the moon won't crash again though.. 2 festivals of Sheik would be a bit much don't ya think?" He smiled and frowned it was a weird expression that one would have to see to believe.

Sheik watched as Link tried to take in all the thoughts he was having and couldn't help but notice. "Link something wrong? Your face uh, is doing acrobatics?" Sheik chuckles.

Link gathers his composure. And, nods. "I will tell you over by the laundry pool. C'mon."

They walk together to the laundry pool the sunset is wonderful at that point. Link breathes in several breaths before eliminating all doubt on the ideas he is thinking. "Sheik I love you, one, and two I can't help but think that there is a bigger picture to me being switched to this time period. I mean look at the events. Uh- Like us having to leave Hyrule because your father did not want us to be together. And, then the fact I admitted that I liked Sheik in the other time, but he was just a jerk. I can't help but think you are the perfect person. And, think that there is something else that must be coming. Like every night I spend with you I can't help but think what is it the goddesses want." Link sighs in relief after getting everything off his chest. "Like an ulterior motive."

Sheik decided it be a fine moment to wrap Link in a tight hug. Kissing him in an extremely painful way. And, then saying "Link no matter what happens I will always love you and will always be with you, like you for me." He smiles at Link staring off into the sunset over the laundry pool and there they both sigh and enjoyed the view. After the sun sets and the hues of orange, purple, red, and pink fade away they head to their house and start for another day. The next day will certainly test their love and strength.

Sheik woke to the sound of Link getting up off him. He was starting to get used to his "parts" and missing pieces of his own body. Yes that does mean- oh wait. Link would only smile remembering the night before. They start the day after freshening up and walking outside in to the frigid air of winter. Link was the only one smart enough to bring a jacket and ended up forcefully giving it to Sheik. Which of course it was huge on him and he just wrapped himself in it rather than wearing it.

Link and Sheik made their way to their usual breakfast destination to spend time with Anju and Kafei. They walk fairly quickly to their destination to avoid the frostbite it was more or less below 0 with wind and some snow piling up on the street.

They enter the inn and getting a warm greeting from everyone in there it was like a 2nd home to the both of them and their families basically stayed there at the inn. Anju looked slightly uneasy though. A very curious prospect seeing as usually she is happier than ever each and every day of her existence.

"Uh, hey guys. I think I need to warn you about something.. There are um, wanted posters out for a person named Zelda." She faintly smiled. "But, since I know not of a Zelda we might as well not be worried because no King would suspect such an elaborate disguise." She smiled.

"Yeah, Anju.. He hasn't seen me like this and for all he knows I could have ditched Link like I said I did while communicating to him through a gossip stone because I was telling him how he would never find me. But, they may go after Link. So, actually that's a bad thing. They may interrogate him. Well, I guess its time to lay low." Sheik frowned.

Link looked shocked. "Fuck! Well this sucks. Bitches be hatin' on my swagger!"

Everyone stared blankly at Link maybe he should be caught and interrogated, not like he would say anything intelligible to them or so Sheik thought.

* * *

Hmm, yeah I was wondering why I picked on Link. Then I realized why, he deserves it. Hope you enjoyed xD! More stupid to come! :D

If you liked or have any ideas please leave a review :)


	10. Hella' amazing

Welcome to another adventure of the weird kind!

**I do NOT own Legend of Zelda characters or anything related to Nintendo. All OC's and ideas are currently mine.**

* * *

Link and Sheik were currently in the back of Dark's car. They of course to Dark's amusement were screaming on the top of their lungs as he almost T-boned a car and almost smashed another. Dark pretty much drove a tank. He has hit so many things but, he always drives away fast enough to avoid trouble.

Dark laughed, "Bitches be hatin' on my swagger!" He yells.

"Yeah well uh, guess that makes us the bitches..." Malon sighs.

"Only you Malon, only you." Dark smiles.

Malon quickly flipped him off and told him to drive or die as she pulled out a switchblade from her pocket.

Dark just continued laughing maniacally almost. He has lost it.

They pull up into the school's parking lot. Lucky for them they all have the same classes together seeing as it is such a small high school and the fact they all are decent at the same classes usually never needing help.

It was there in the parking lot where everyone's mouth dropped. Zelda was waiting for Link to arrive and didn't mind that Link's hand was in Sheik's. Zelda ran up to greet Link explaining what had happened in the time being away and much to Link's surprise was not so much a whiny bitch. Zelda grew some balls! Literally.. They introduced each other to everyone. Zelda already had a crowd following but, preferred not to be followed as such as much as he used to. Oh yeah, Zelda's name is Zak now. Of course still using a Z and instead of a "C" at the end a "K" making sure to correct them all for future reference. Zak then talked about how he is starting to hate the political life and came back here to avoid the drama. Zak kept talking but, every few moments he would take glances at Blue. Link thought to himself. "This may be easier than I thought! Hell yah! I am fuckin' amazing!"

Zak then said. "That blue in your hair is just too fuckin' awesome." To Blue. Blue blushed a little and thanked the boy for his compliment. Zak smiled and continued talking.

Zak looked kind of like Sheik only a few things separated them. Like eye color, hair color of course Zak kept his blonde hair but cropped it shorter almost like Dark's length. His face was reconstructed slightly now resembles Sheik's face more than ever they could be related if not for the eyes and red being a dominant trait. He was wearing typical clothing of the age some skinny jeans that were gray, a black shirt and jacket with some lime green splattered throughout and blue skater shoes.

They finished catching up and all went to the exact same classes this was beyond weird. Well not exactly seeing as there are only 50 seniors well now 51.

Link felt his heart start to race. His first day at a public education establishment. (Oooo fancy). He was cursing himself under his breathe. Sheik caught him doing so but let it go because he knew exactly what was happening. He was also more than happy to help Link with anything. The first class was a simple one, government. Just your basic government but, to Link it was like a foreign language. They were using the school's computers and he was getting the hang of that easy enough just the program they were using just to set up accounts was like a riddle. A large riddle. Sheik quickly went over to help him set up an account though. Link wasn't sure but he thinks he heard the teacher give an almost inaudible sigh when Sheik came over to help at least he hoped it was a sigh and not an "aww."

The next class was the same size roughly 15 students but, there was a seating chart already prepared.. Link's last name was Nohansen? That's weird he just assumed he didn't have one. And, strangely enough that was Zak's last name too. Zak soon realized that Link did not know about his last name. He quickly explained to him (My other current story on fanfiction how he got the last name so yeah just go wif it. #balla') They are actually apparently related somehow maybe switched at birth or something. Link always wanted a brother back in his other time. Zak was smarter than he looked, he could tell this was not the Link he used to know, but accepted the fate like it was a necessary evil that he would soon come to enjoy. (One thing many know about Zak though is that he is a huge manwhore. Like for realz yo. Hide yo' kids hide yo' wives Hide yo' husbands cuz... Damn Blue better run..) The class was soon to be revealed as Hylian Language Arts 12. Yet the bell rang and it was a short ass class period for some odd reason.

Sheik starts to grab hold of Link's hand and makes a mad dash across the school because the next class was far on the other side they were followed by the rest of the group. College Algebra/ Trigonometry was the next class they attended. 15 students so assume the rest are the same. This class Link was soon to learn was rather easy and would be better at it than the rest of his group. GO LINK! #TeamLinkUpInThisClub! Where did that come from? Anyways. They kind of just ignore the teacher because the seating chart was a lot of scribbles then had to be resolved by the teacher who sounded just as bad as his hand writing and you could probably roll down the stairs with how fat this guy was. He got winded from the smallest of statements. Link and Sheik were separated probably because the teacher doesn't care for gays. But, did that stop Link and Sheik hell to the no. Link decided to be sneaky and change the seating chart copying the dudes handwriting perfectly. They would now purposefully be sexual during class and the teacher being dumb as he was did not realize until the end of class calling them idiots.

The next class was a rather interesting one. It involved paint. Link quickly inquired about the rest of the school day. When he received a "It's over after this class." Link smiled wider than ever and kissed Sheik in front of the whole class. OK... Not really in front of anyone but, a few people caught a glimpse and one of them was the teacher who quickly reprimanded them causing the whole class to know but, Link could have cared less. This class was going to be an easy "A" according to the rest of the group. They were all sitting at one table. Malon and Dark sitting on one side. Sheik and Link on the other. Blue to the right on the end and Zak on the other end. Malon quickly realized Blue and Zak were making googly eyes at each other. She giggled. Zak quickly snapped out of it. Zak thought to himself, "I am leaving that whole WHORE thing behind. I will just ask this guy out. I have got to. I must." It was quickly interrupted by an unintelligible slur made by the teacher. Then quickly fixed by herself. She asked to speak with Sheik and Link after class. Oh goodie on his first day! Dark and the rest of them agreed to wait up.

Sheik and Link sat right in front of the teachers desk. "May I ask why you decided it would be a good idea to make out in my class?" She asks.

Link decided it best to do the talking himself. "It was my fault ma'am. I was just excited to here that the day was up and I guess I have found myself to comfortable around him and it just sort of happened. I am truly sorry." Link says.

"Oh, I thought it was a joke. Well, uh. I don't mean it like that. Uh, just don't do it again or at least not while I can see it... I don't mind young love just keep it to yourselves." She furiously blushed after realizing the amount of times she stuttered.

"Yes ma'am." Link said.

"Alright, you two are free to leave." With that she waved and smiled.

They get out of the class and the rest of them are anxiously waiting to hear the verdict.

"Link, Sheik what happened? Did you guys get written up or some shit? Cause I can get you both out of that with some firepower." Dark asks and then winks.

"Nah, the teacher just wanted to talk to us about how kissing in class is wrong and that kind of bs that causes everyone to get awkward around a teacher." Sheik says.

"Makes sense. Lez Bounce out of diz bitch!" Dark laughs.

Zak is walking next to Blue. "I must do it. I have to do this!" Zak thought to himself. He then thinks "I mean I told him a lot about me he opened up to me about not caring about gender and stuff but, I don't know what that is supposed to mean." He sighs.

"Hey blue." Zak's heart begins racing.

"Yeah Zak?" Blue says happily almost waiting for something like what Zak is about to do happen.

"Will uh, you uh, go out with me?" Zak asks. He begins sweating.

Blue leans down and places a kiss on Zak's forehead. Zak is extremely confused by the situation and is quickly responded to with a "Hell, No." Zak was stunned. Blue laughs, "Nah, just kidding! Of course I will. Or will I?" "Will you?" "Yes, but, maybe not." "What is that supposed to mean?!" "It is a yes." Zak gave up and just grabbed Blue's hand. Now, Dark felt pressure and asked Malon out who punched him than made out furiously causing Dark's lips to turn dark.

The weird thing about Hyrule is that their school districts have a really weird modified school year that consists of school from December to June then a long ass break, then from August to October, then a break till December. Which it was hella' cold out so yeah Sheik bought some snow jackets. After they put on the snow jackets they ditched the homework and ran off to Telma's to ask for jobs. Telma was obviously very pleased they were so eager and they were now working for her. They may have been too young to drink but, they tended the bar because she needed some 'better looking young men' as she put it. They got some pretty large tips their first day working there and they also got a pair of denchers from an old guy who accidentally left them on his plate.. Sheik tried not to vomit because they smelled like a literal asshole. (Trust him, he knows)..

Once they left and Sheik was feeling better they took their tips and the good thing about Telma was she didn't count the tips as part of minimum wage. So, if you make 100 rupees you will get 15 rupees an hour still. Sheik and Link raked in almost 200 rupees combined, more than a fair amount from just one night. They even received a girls phone number. "Useless trash." as Link put it.

They make their way home and Impa is waiting rather impatiently.

"Where the fuck have you two been? Like for realzies I been all up an' worried an' shit." Impa says.

"We got jobs at Telma's... And, seriously why are you in such a bad mood?" Sheik asks.

"It is midnight, what do you expect... Anyways, are either of you hungry? I got some dinner ready."

"Fuck yes!" Link shouted and ran for the table.

Impa chuckles, "Well I take that as a yes."

"He did say yes..." Sheik says.

"Don't get fuckin' sassy with me boy." Impa says.

"Really? You think I AM sassy? Look in a mirror hoe." Sheik laughs.

"Bitch please. Get on my level and go eat some fuckin' dinner shithead..." Impa laughs.

"I love you Aunt Impa." Sheik laughs.

"Love you too Sheik" Impa smiles and hugs him. (Such a weird relationship between the two ;P)

They walk in and eat some HickeyD's or Hyrulean Donalds whatever you want to call it. They ate some burgers and Hicknuggets. Or how the sign says at the restaurant Hickey Nuggers. Delicious sweet and spicy Hickey McNuggers. Yummy.

"This is hella' delicious!" Link announces.

"Hah! You use hella' as a measurement too?!" Impa laughs.

"Hell yeah I hella' do." Link says.

* * *

If you have any "hella'" weird ideas please leave a review xD! Hope you enjoyed!


	11. Valentine's day happenings

A Valentine's day special from Master Problem. Yes, I know wrong date in story wise but, who cares?! :D and, it is based off of most of what I did today so enjoy! xD!

**No own Zelda nuff' said, Happy Valentine's Day!**

* * *

Sheik and Link in Present day Hyrule were having strange feelings towards the day that was steadily approaching. They weren't sure what to get for each other, mainly because they weren't the flower and chocolate type of couple. So, Sheik had asked Blue, Dark, Malon, and Zak the day before. The answer was unanimous a triple date to Castle Town Paintball. Link and Sheik had already told each other that they did not want anything. No one in their group was an avid gift giver so yeah no chocolates, roses, candies, cookies, balloons, or stuffed animals were gifted. They just had a fairly normal school day aside from the "assholes" that brought balloons and twenty foot tall stuffed animals. Then, what really pissed the group off was the couples that stood in front of the classroom door chatting away until they got swept. The whole group for almost the whole day was sitting in detention, which wasn't strange for Malon but, for the rest of the group it was a new experience. They had to sit in a small classroom with no air conditioning when it is almost 85 outside and about the same in the stuffy classroom. There were several other people in there, most of them were "single's awareness day advocates."

The group of six could careless about such a petty day as this. After the final bell, they rushed off to their cars and drove off campus, (of course being hit by balloons and stuffed bears and various other animals on the way out). They made it to Dark's house and quickly changed into the gear they had brought to school. They headed to Castle Town Paintball and the Love Trials were about to begin.

They enter the arena fully dressed in usual protective gear, goggles, thicker clothing, and the works. They all got paintball guns and quickly found their ways to a similar location on their half of the field. The other team consisted of slightly younger kids from the high school that only Link has began to meet and know. The alarm sounded and the games began.

Malon and Dark hid behind a small wooden shelter on the right half of the field planning an evasive maneuver. Link and Sheik were with Blue and Zak randomly shooting at each other for the hell of it.

Malon and Dark run over to them. "What the fuck are you all doing?!"

"We got bored because the other team refuses to come out of hiding." Link says.

"Oh, well here they come now's your chance!" Dark yells.

They turn around and are quickly flooded with paintballs flying around them barely dodging half of them. They shot back in an instant hitting the younger blonde hair boy. They were all soon covered in excess amounts of paint. The other team had suffered slightly more damage and crowned the six as the winners. They decided to have a chat with the other team because it turns out they are a lot more like them then they could ever think. Even being sophomores they can be quite similar.

The group of six on the other side had four boys and two girls. The first guy's name was Jarrod he and his girlfriend Sonya were here because of their other couple friends as they put it. Josh was the next guy who had the blonde hair and blue eyes being Hylian and all, his girlfriend Hayleigh thought this was far more romantic then any other school function. And, the two guys Shadow and Dustin were only 'friends' but, there was something pretty obvious about the two Link could tell.

They went another round and same results and same outcomes and same everything almost. At this point they were all tired. They decided to go out for some dinner and learn some more about each other. They went to HFC and got a huge combo cucco bucket. 48 pieces of chicken, 12 biscuits, lots of potato wedges, mashed potatoes, cole slaw, corn on the cob, and drinks! Them fatties were feasting for days yo.

"It even came with a compliment- complimentary (swallows) cake!" Dark shouted.

"Fucking awesome!" (Link high-fives Dark.)

They cut up the cake and serve it twelve ways and then finish up with talking for a LONG LONG time.

Of course it all started with pretty cliché questions asked by the ones who were on edge about Link, Sheik, Blue, and Zak's sexuality. Why can't they just accept the fact...

"So, are you four really dating? Or is it some kind of uh, close friendship that involves making out?" Dustin asks. He was about Sheik's height and had light brown almost dirty blonde hair. He had purple eyes and always had a slight smile on his lips.

"Yeah, we have a really close relationship that involves kissing, it works like that for realzies." Link jokes.

"I was just wondering. I don't know many people that go that way." Dustin shrugs. "I find it pretty cool that you are all so chill about it ya know?"

"Yeah, I guess. When you gunna ask your friend there to be your Valentine?" Link smiled.

Dustin's face instantly flushed red. "Shadow, will you go out with me? And, be my Valentine?" Dustin stuttered too many times to even count during that sentence but, he did it anyways.

Shadow was not displeased but, he was more of shocked and not disturbed his face just had the look of well red and you could tell he was feeling the butterflies in his stomach. "Y-e, Yes Dustin. I will be both those things." Shadow says courageously.

Malon, and the two other girls "Awwww'd" Just making Dustin and Shadow blush more.

The conversation continued on from there not paying anymore attention to Dustin or Shadow. Turned towards Josh and Hayleigh. They were a decently tall couple slightly shorter than Link and Dark. They are also very, very, very weird. They both make Mytube videos together involving Hyliancraft. It has like 8-bit graphics and the goal is to dig, and continually dig. They showed us some of their videos and their jokes were CORNY AS FUCK.

"That's pretty damn cool." Zak said. The group forgot that he enjoyed that game very much. "Here is my account name it is, Zakisafuckingawesomeperson69. (Dat whore name doe.) Josh wrote down the username and quickly pulled out a computer tablet hybrid that quickly loaded the game and he put him in his specialized server? Something like that the rest of the group had no clue.

Jarrod and Sonya were just too quiet to get any information out of. They had no favorite anything, they didn't do anything. The group thought they could change that, and will keep working on them. The only slight bit of information they got was they had sex daily and that was not the needed information...

Dustin and Shadow were by far the most normal of that group of six which was soon to become twelve, but, keeping track of so many personalities is difficult to manage so, for now. Dustin is a dirt bike rider and does some home track freestyle runs near Castle Town. Shadow has been Dustin's neighbor for about a year now and enjoys the same things, except he prefers cars a bit more, and wants to be a mechanic and go to one of those specialized universities.

The rest of the night went on and soon they became rather tired and the restaurant was closing because it was now midnight and pushed them out of the building, (after ordering extra dessert and stuff to make up for Valentine's day.) They all decided to stay at Zak's house, his house was by far the largest, being the President's son and all. Each couple got their own rooms and were provided with fresh new clothing for the next day. Zak was living the life of a King.

They all got their nights rest and much more. The next morning they all got up changed showered and such and then walked into where Zak had his butlers make breakfast for them all. Waffles, and a ton of them. Almost a stack as large as Dark from the ground up. They ate the waffles, and quickly went out to catch a movie.

After the movie they all said their goodbyes exchanged phone numbers and were going to stay in touch most definitely. Dustin had been a bit nervous about everything and said he would text Link later to ask for some 'friendly' advice. And, he would be glad to help him.

* * *

So, if you want to know how much of this is true and what parts really happened Hit me up or just look at my profile daily update ;P! But, yeah I would just say 85% I probably did of this all.

Anyways! If you enjoyed this Valentine's day special please leave a review or some ideas ;P!


	12. New friend

Sorry on the lateness of this but, i couldn't post it yesterday.

**I do NOT own Legend of Zelda characters or anything related to Nintendo. All OC's and ideas are currently mine.**

* * *

Guards were roaming Clock Town. Sheik and Link spent a few days just roaming around the Stock Pot Inn which had a strict "No Hyrule Hylians allowed. Only Terminan Hylians!" Of course that blew over well causing guards to rampage and stuff.

The two were sitting at the bar still eagerly chatting with Anju. Upstairs in the bedrooms some noises were being made. Remodeling! That old dingy dilapidated place needed an upgrade. You received: An Upgraded Suite! Kafei laughed to himself as he thought of that moment when he clearly stated that out loud causing everyone in the Inn to have the (Standard face of this story now xD!) WTF face.

It was late a guard randomly walks in and begs for a drink. Anju can at least tell this guard could careless about his current duties. So, she took the moment to talk with him.

"I will get you a drink but, after I do.. Can I ask you a few questions?" She asks.

"Most cer-(gasp) tainly Ms." He says.

She quickly runs back to grab him some fresh water SPONSORED BY: "Zorani! The best darn water on this side of the Zora Domain!" she quickly hands it to him.

"Zorani huh? I heard this stuff was "The best darn water on this side of the Zora Domain!" The soldier laughs thinking of the little dancing Zora's similar to that of his own wife.

"Uh huh, our Inn is sponsored by them. Now tell me, why are you so inclined to go after the Princess of Hyrule?" She asks the soldier sipping the "Zorani!"

He swallows, "Uh yeah about that... I have the damnedest clue..." He sighs.

She looked perplexed at this moment, "Then why are you doing it?" She asks.

He shrugs, "I get paid to walk around a foreign city to explore. It may not be GREAT pay but, it keeps most of the taxes paid. I don't particularly like the job to be bloody honest." He says.

She thinks to herself, "Maybe I could use his help... Just maybe... He seems to be more kindheartedly and a bit stronger than the rest of them."

"Uh, how much exactly are you getting paid yearly?" She asks.

"About 35,000 rupees." He says. "Why?"

She thinks again... "35,000? Hmm, I think I could do quite a bit more... 60,000 if he is helpful enough..."

"How about you come work for me making 60,000 rupees a year?" She asks.

"What would I do here?" He asks very intrigued.

"Basic maintenance and help oversee construction and keep your mouth shut from other royal guards." She says.

He takes a moment to think. "You have yourself a deal Ms...?" He stops.

"Anju." She says.

"Right, We have a deal Ms. Anju." He says happily.

"Alright, you can start work instantaneously. What is your name good sir?" She asks.

"My name is Private Boris but, just call me Boris. I hate all this military stuff now-a-days."

"Boris, your first job is to go find my husband Kafei he has purple hair, and is upstairs currently overseeing the construction project and is extremely tired from being up there for 2 days straight." She says.

"Yes ma'am. Oh why did you want me to not talk to the soldiers, if I may ask? Not like I really want to talk to them closed minded fools.." He says.

"Well, I think I can trust you. We have been associating with the Princess for quite sometime. But, are not exactly sure on her location at the moment. Do you know of the Princesses Disguise?" She asks.

"She has a disguise? No, not in the slightest. No one has told us anything about a disguise only that a Link could probably be nearby them." He admits.

"Good, good." She smiles. "Now run along."

He does as he is told. He makes his way up the stairs.

"Hello, Mr. Kafei. I am Boris the newest addition to the Inn staff. I am here to supervise the project." He says.

"Hello Boris. Glad Anju sent you. All I need you to do is to stay here for a few hours. When they finish making noise, I need you to ask the man if he is done for the night. If he is just make sure he leaves then lock off this area. If not continue watching or call Anju." Kafei says handing the keys to Boris. "Good luck." He laughs and walks off.

Boris took this time to assess his current situation, he needed to borrow someone's carrier falcon to write home to tell his wife and children he has a high paying job now. He then proceeded to think about what Anju said. Clearly Boris hated being a soldier he was more of a normal citizen at heart. His parents passed away when he was age 20, his son is 16, his wife is 37 like himself but, as said before a Zora. He prayed to the goddesses that they would have a safe trip. And, that whatever Anju had said about the Princess would not interfere with his new life and what disguise all they were told is look for a Princess wearing a pink dress or riding clothes. He didn't care anymore. He was going to do this job to the most of his ability.

And then Sheik and Link walked back into the Inn and up the stairs to check on the progress.

"Hey there, are you the new hire?" Link asked the man sitting down.

Something right then and there it clicked in Boris' head. This kid looks familiar sort of like his son and sort of like a criminal...

"Are you Link?" Boris asks.

"Yes I am, did Anju tell you?" Link asks.

"Uh, no.. I used to be one of those soldiers out there looking for the Princess but, I got hired here for way more money. I hated the military anyways... I just needed an easier less demanding job. And by the way my name is Boris." He admits to the two.

Link's jaw dropped. "Wait, so the soldiers ARE looking for me?" He asks.

Boris shrugs. "I only really know because I have seen you once. And, the name stuck because my son looks really similar." He says.

"Weird, I have several look-a-likes it seems. Anyways, what do you know about the Princesses disguise?" Link asks.

Boris rolled his eyes. That question just blew it all out of the water. He laughed.

"Now it is obvious that your boyfriend right there is Zelda...?" He laughs.

"Well, you... are right. Zeld- Sheik is stuck in this form. So, he is a guy forever.." Link says defensively.

"Oh, sorry man.. It is a great disguise other than the fact Link is clearly the one in green everyone talks about. Bound to be caught eventually if you keep wearing that.." He laughs.

"Yeah, for that reason I bought some new clothes and will dye my hair and try to do something with my eyes. I heard they came out with a new technique where they can change your eye color to anything you want!" Link says excitedly.

"Oh nice how much do you reckon the eye change costs? My boy always wanted purple eyes I don't know why but, if it makes him happy I would be more than happy to help." Boris says.

"I heard about 5,000 rupees." Link says.

"Goddesses be damned. He can wait till he gets his own money." Boris laughs.

"We could help pay for it if you really wanted him to. We have enough money to last us a few lifetimes." Sheik says.

"Really? He would love that... I always thought he was weird for being what he was... But, what can you do it's not my life." He laughs.

"Hey Boris want to see our new carrier Falcon?" Link shouts.

"Uh.. Yeah! I will ask Anju if I can go out for a while!" He smiles.

The construction noise stops. Boris runs over to ask them and they are done they get out quickly and he locks up.

"That was easier than I thought." Boris smiles.

They walk out of the Inn and watch as the hawk is swirling around the building. Link holds his arm out with a new leather strap on his arm for her to perch. She lands forcefully.

"This is Asher. Our new carrier Falcon they say she is the fastest learning Falcon in Clock Town." Link smiles.

Boris smiles. "Hey uh, I have a letter to send to my wife.. She is up in Castle Town and I need her to come out here immediately with our son. He will like you both I bet. She will too." He smiles again.

Link blinked a few times and Boris handed him the letter. He read the names in it and the directions to the bird. Asher flew off and was gone in a flash.

"Thank you so much you two. I have only just met you and I can't believe they would want to hurt either of you.." He smiles. "I best be heading back inside to make myself comfortable living in an actual room for a few weeks." He bids them farewell and heads back inside.

"What do you think Boris meant about his son, I thought he was weird how he said he was." Sheik asks.

"No clue. Probably just some teenage problems like the both of us have had. Except more so what I have dealt with probably." Link laughs.

"Won't know 'till they get here. Let's take a long route home it is nice outside even if it is slightly cold." Sheik smiles and grabs Link's hand.

They walk through the city making the most of the night. They make it to their house and enter. Then they slowly make their way to their shared room and bed and don't sleep oh no.

In the morning they walk out of their house heading towards the inn.

"You two made a horrible ruckus last night!" Their angry neighbor yelled. "Keep it down will ya?" He asks.

"Uh, yes sir." Sheik blushed and so did Link.

That was an awkward conversation they wished they could have missed. Sheik was walking in such a strange manner and Link perfectly fine.

They make it to the Inn where Boris is waiting for them already having a response from his wife.

"Hey guys! Uh, Sheik something wrong? Oh nevermind.. My wife responded and she is on her way with our son!" He smiles and hugs the two. Sheik winces at the pain of being smashed into the front of Link inside the sandwich Boris was creating.

"That's GREAT news!" Link shouts.

* * *

If you enjoy awkward conversations please leave a review! xD joking. Hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
